To the Heart of It
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Peter Pan reflects on the heart that mattered, the heart that had the power to change everything. He thinks about her heart and the events that lead to the loss of it. Afterwards, Henry is caught in a battle between the angry, confused, and the wicked as Rump, Pan, and some woman fight to have him. each for different reasons. Are all of them good? Rated T for a death scene. AU
1. Chapter 1

Note: So i've never watched Once Upon a time before, but I kinda got this idea in my head after watching an ep with my uncle. There really isn't much to say other than I don't own the show and I hope you review and enjoy this one-shot.

* * *

_Peter Pan reflects on the heart that mattered, the heart that had the power to change everything. He thinks about her heart and the events that lead to the loss of it._

He noted that her heart had been beautiful. She had been full of love, laughter, hope, and was a true believer. She believed in all kinds of things, from magic to science. It didn't matter to her. She just believed in them. He hadn't been so believing. It took him time to learn to trust while she rushed to it like a moth to a flame. Somehow, she had always trusted the right people "Because I could see their hearts shine like mine" she had told him once with a smile. "But your heart is odd. It shines when you know I'm around, but sometimes dims when you don't know I'm looking." He had no idea what she had meant and shrugged it off.

He recalled other things about her. Like how she giggled slightly when she was about to blush or tangled her hands together when she wasn't sure what to say. She played with her hair when she was bored, bit her lip when she was worried... and she would sit close to her little brother Rump when he was scared. She even made her brother a straw doll with a blue jacket to ease his fears when she couldn't be around. She loved to make things. She loved to tinker around with things. In many ways, she was his tinker bell.

"Sybelle," Pan called out to her as she smiled at the sky. She seemed lost in thought.

"Come with me." She breathed out as she reached for her brother. Pan felt slightly hurt that she didn't seem to be asking him.

"Go where?" Rump asked as he stared at his sister. He looked to Pan for answers, but the boy was just as lost.

"To Neverland." She whispered softly.

Peter Pan wondered, as he stared at her lifeless body, what would have become of them had she never taken him there. He wondered if he would still be the man, or boy if you were, that he was today.

Xxx

She took the two boys to Neverland with her, because Pan didn't want her to leave him behind. It had been the three of them for such a long time that he didn't know what to do without her. He would be lost. He would be a sad, lost boy. It broke her heart to think of him lonely. So, she took him with her.

They had been greeted by a number of Pixies. Bell had said that they had saw that her heart was that of the truest believer and that they wanted to keep me safe. Pan thought that was silly, but she seemed to be glowing with joy.

"I'm happy for you Tink." Pan smirked as he watched her dance with the Pixies. "You finally get to see how special you are."

Things were good for them. They had adventures and added knew boys to their family. Bell took care of them like she had for Pan and Rump. Although with the power of foresight, she had played with her hair a lot as their family grew. Rump seemed to be growing pale and shivering a bit. They never said anything and maybe that was the problem. Rump was to shy to say anything and Bell was too busy taking care of everyone to let anyone take care of her.

Xxx

"You have to take him back Peter." Bell cried out when they were alone. Pan knew she was truly upset because she called him Peter. She never called him that unless she was upset. It didn't matter if it was with him or someone else. She only called him Peter when she was at her wits end.

"You do it." Pan waved out. "I've better things to do than take the baby home." He was getting sick of Rump ruining his fun. This place was great. Rump should have been happy to be there instead of hiding in his sheets.

"But I can't." Bell cried out. "If I do...something bad will happen..." She was shaking.

"But Tink, I promised the boys that we would go hunting." Pan replied. "Can't it wait." Bell felt like crying. She held up her head and could him that everything was fine. She would deal with the matter herself.

Xxx

Pan recalled the pain he felt in his heart when he returned from his hunting trip. There had been a small note on his bed. Bell was leaving with her brother. It seemed that it was the only way to save his life. He had mistakenly eaten fruit that was draining his life and the only cure was to cut the tie between him and the tree it came from. He needed to go back home to do so. She had made up her mind to so even no matter what was done to her. The portal back home was where they had landed in Neverland. Pan wasted no time in getting there.

Xxx

Rump stood holding his straw doll as Bell opened the portal. She told him to be strong and brave. She kissed his head as she wanted for the portal to fully open. Her eyes widen with horror as she heard the sound of a thousand little wings. The Pixies were coming and they were angry. Her heart beat raced. The portal still needed time to open.

She turned to see the faces of the small creatures. They once smiled sweetly at her while shining with a green glow. The glow had made her full of wonder. It now made her full of fear. Their faces were monstrous. They didn't want to lose her heart. It was too special, too rare to lose. Bell screamed as she pushed her brother behind her.

Xxx

Pan came just in time to see Bell being attacked by the Pixies. He tried to get them away from her, but couldn't. Rump dropped his doll as the Pixies attacked him too. Bell cried as she felt her heart being torn from her chest. It hurt so bad. It felt like she was dying. Oh, right. She was dying. She fell on her hands and knees. She was in so much pain.

Rump watched in horror as his sister crawled through him. The Pixies were still ripping her heart out, but she still has fighting to reach him. She sat on her knees when she was in front of him and throw her arms around him. He was crying. She was crying while Pan was frozen. He didn't know what to do.

"Stay safe brother." She whispered before pushing her baby brother into the portal. The last he saw of his sister was her glowing red heart leaving her body.

Bell was not one to lose. She let the portal close, because she wouldn't survive the trip back home. She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her heart with both her hands and in a moment of pure rage, brought on by the lack of her heart, she crushed it into dust. She drew her last breathe as she watched the Pixies shocked faces. They hadn't believed she'd do that. They had wanted to keep her and her heart, wanted to make her their queen. Their hearts were empty and lonely. She understood the dimness she had seen in Pan. He was lonely without her. She imaged that maybe he had felt the same thing she felt towards him, love.

Xxx

Pan screamed as he held her lifeless body. He couldn't believe that she was gone. She has meant the world to him. She had been everything. He cried his heart out as he touched her face to brush the hair away. What would he do without his Tinker Bell? He would do anything to get her back, to see her smile. He felt her pull away. His heart raced. Maybe she was still alive. But she wasn't. The Pixies were trying to take her body. Even after her death, they longed to have her. He couldn't understand why. Her heart was gone.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he tried to pull her back to him.

"She's to stay with us." They hissed in one voice. "Until she can be mended."

"What are you talking about?" He screamed as he took a tighter hold of the body.

"A heart that's in darkness can be returned to light." The Pixies spoke. "The truest believers' heart can overcome death."

"You mean that she can be brought back?" Pan asked as the Pixies took her body from him. He was starting to feel hope again.

"Of course." They spoke. "The right heart can awaken hers', but now. She's too full of rage. Let it die and her heart will be opened to the touch of the heart in question."

His mind was racing as they took her body. The right heart could bring her back from the dead. He could bring that heart to her, the heart of the truest believer. He would bring that heart to her. It was the least that he could do. He would do whatever it took, no matter the price.

Xxx

Pan had made that price so very long ago. He had searched and searched for such a heart. Now, he had finally found the heart he needed. Henry would be able to wake his Tink up and than Pan would tell her how he felt.

He touched the Sybelle's face as he thought about her waking up. There had been many times he thought about kissing her. He wanted to know what her lips felt like. He had waited ages to find out. The thought of her opening her eyes soon made him lean just a bit closer than he had dared to before. In a small moment of bravery, he pressed his lips onto hers.

He pulled away and sighed with disappointment. He had hoped that she would have given a sign that she knew he was there, that she could feel him beside her. He knew that he didn't come as often as he should, but it pained him to see her like this, even after all these years. It angered him to see that Rump had moved on, found himself a family. Bell would have been upset with him. She would have called him Peter and told him off for sending her brother that doll.

"Soon Tink." Pan whispered before he left her side. Soon it would be Tinker Bell and Pan with their Lost Boys. The way it should have always been, but first he needed Henry's heart.

Xxx

After Pan left, her eyes switched behind her eyelids a bit as if looking for something. Her eyes stilled for a moment. Her lips parted as air filled her lungs. She closed her mouth before opening her eyes. There seemed to be a deep darkness in her eyes that had not been there before. She could hear the sound of wings. She sat up and turned her body to face the Pixies. She blinked a great number of times as if thinking she were in some sort of dream.

"Where am I?" She asked softly. "Where is my... where is Rump?"

"He is long since grown." They answered in one voice. "Now he is a man much feared."

"That's good." She sighed out. "I feared he would die without me...when...I..." She placed a hand to her head as she tried to recall what happened. She couldn't though. It was all hazy.

"Worry no more of him." The Pixies informed her. "You have the other matter to deal with."

"Oh...yes...but that's years away." She tried to ease her mind with that thought.

"The Truest believer is here in Neverland. His heart is strong." The Pixies spoke out.

"But how? He would not know the way." Bell cried out.

"Pan brought him here." They replied.

"He did what?" She screamed. She couldn't believe he had brought such a child here.

"He was looking for such a child."

"He meant to bring that boy here..." She felt her blood boil. She tried to think for other reasons to bring that child here. Maybe Pan didn't know what that boy could do to her. Maybe, he was the child for something else, someone else.

"He brought the child here for you." The Pixies remarked after a long pause. So he knew than what they would do to her.

"You maybe full of wickedness, but you do not lie." Even if they had tried to lie to her, she would have seen through it. They were apart of her. That's how they knew she was trying to leave all those years ago. If Bell still had a heart, it would be breaking. She shivered at the thought of what she had to do. "Let's kill Peter Pan."

* * *

End Note: I was going to name her just Bell or Isabelle, but there was already a Bell and I wasn't sure if it had been short for anything. So I went with Sybelle. I had planned to end it with him kissing her, but I felt like writing a bit more and thought that it added a bit more drama. I do love drama. Review. Review for me please.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter is set after "The Heart of the Truest Believer" and from this point on will be AU from the rest of the series. I was planning to have this updated later this week and study for an exam I have tomorrow, but instead worked more on this. I was able to finish the chapter out sooner than I thought and may fail my test. Oh well...what can you do?

Anyway, read and enjoy. Review too.

* * *

Henry stared at Peter Pan as the Lost Boys swarmed around them. He couldn't believe that the man had tricked him. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before, the darkness within him. He could feel a wave of hatred wash over him. He was scared. Henry felt like he was going to die. The Lost Boys wore smirking to themselves as they thought of what they were going to do to the child. Henry glanced around and thought he saw something like a fly come towards him.

"Henry," The like thing whispered in his ear. None of the others had noted it. "Cover your ears and get on your knees." Its voice sounded off as though it was missing something. Henry had no choice but to do as the creature said. What other hope did he have?

"You going to cry and ask for your mommy?"One of the Lost Boys mocked him. The other laughed or chuckled at the remark. Pan didn't though. His dark eyes narrowed. What has the boy up to? He didn't have to wonder long. There was a horrible earsplitting sound that filled the air. Just than a green glowing swarm fell upon the group. They attacked the Lost Boys while Henry hugged the group.

"Pixies?" Pan was shocked by the sight of them. It had been a long time since he had seen them attacking anything. They sometimes flew through Neverland to search for food, but they had no reason to attack the Lost Boys. This didn't make sense unless...unless they wanted Henry's heart too. "Protect the boy!" Pan screamed as he realized what was going on.

Henry crawled little by little a way from the glowing green mass that was attacking the group. He couldn't see Pan or any of the other Lost Boys. It was too hard to see anything with those things in the air. He heard foots steps close by him though and he heard Pan shout something about him. He looked up as he saw two legs clothed in brown leather before.

"Hello Henry." The person said as a hand reached for him.

Xxx

Rumpelstiltskin felt something in the air. His eyes searched the forest for the source. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but he knew something was happening. A great power had entered the world. He couldn't tell if it was good or evil. He only knew that it was angry. It left a bad taste in his mouth. It seemed that a new person had entered their game. Just lovely.

xxx

Henry stared at the hand. It was pale white, and offering him help. He wasn't sure if he could trust this stranger. He had trusted someone earlier and it turned out to have been Pan someone trying to kill him. The person took back the hand to touch the hood covering his or hers face. Henry couldn't really tell. The brown cloak covered the person well.

After making sure that the hood was in place, the person grabbed Henry by his shirt and ran into the woods with the boy. Henry was shocked at the speed the person had. It would have put a wolf to shame. They headed to a clearing before the person stopped running. The stranger tossed poor Henry onto the floor and pulled down the hood.

Xxx

The Pixies were finally leaving. Pan looked around to find Henry gone, but at least the Pixies didn't have him. That was a good thing. Pan glanced at his boys. They were all alive, but wounded a bit here and there. They groaned and whined like children. Pan couldn't help but get pissed off.

"What are you doing?" He shouted. "Go after the boy!" Some days they were more trouble than they were worth.

Xxx

Henry was surprised to find that the hooded stranger was a woman. Her long black hair was tied back into a braid. She removed her cloak and handed it to Henry. She was wearing an old white button up shirt that didn't fit her right.

"Put it on." She said as she wanted for Henry to take the cloak. "It gets cold here... and I don't want you to get sick." Her voice sounded sweet. It was the kind of voice that would have belonged to someone loving, a mother figure of sorts. Her tone showed that she really wanted nothing to do with Henry..

:Why are you helping me?" Henry asked as he took the cloak. He wrapped it around his shoulders as she smirked to herself. She crossed her arms and gave a hard laugh.

"Who said I was helping you? Hm, I'm just getting at Peter." The way she said Peter sounded British. She uncrossed her arms when she noticed the boy seemed afraid. "I'm not working with him. I don't work with people that want me dead." She pointed out. She stood tall with her shoulders high. It reminded him of his step-mom Regina. She held herself like a queen.

"That's reasonable." Henry muttered.

"You must be hungry." She stated with a frown. With a serious face, she went on to say "Come with me if you want to eat."

Henry couldn't help but laugh at the remark. She looked at him confused. She didn't understand how anything she said you did was funny.

"It's nothing." Henry replied as he recalled that she wouldn't get it. He stood up and snuggled deeper into the cloak. "What was that thing that attacked Pan and his gang?" He asked as he started to follow her.

"Pixies." She replied as she walked towards a cliff. "My place is just below this." She pointed to a path that was to the side. It was well hidden. "Walk behind me. The path is not safe for not being used that often."

xxx

"Why were the Pixies attacking us?" One of the Lost Boys asked Pan. Pan had been wondering that too. His hands rested under his chin as he sat on a tree stump.

"I don't know." He whispered as he touched his lips to wipe away some blood. One of those things had bitten him. "Are you sure that none of the boys went near them?"

"Yea, we all know better than to mess with them. Not after what hap' to Ash." Ash had been so interested in his new home that he would spend years searching Neverland. When he had found out about the Pixies, he had gone to find where they lived. It seemed that he had done something to upset them because a week later he had been found. Every piece of meat on his body had been ripped off and, since nothing could be found but his bones, the Pixies must have ate him. In his hand a bit of green cloth.

"I don't understand. We had been living in peace..." He had passed through there land just the other day and... Where they upset at him for kissing _her_? How could they be upset about that? They had no right to be. He tried to think of something else that could have upset them, but nothing came to mind. If they had wanted the boy, they would have taken him. "Any news on the boy?"

"Nothing yet, but we'll find him."

"See to it." He needed that heart to bring her back and nothing would stand in his way.

Xxx

"So,I though Pixies were like fairies. You know kind and stuff." Henry said as he tried to keep his balance while going down the rocky path.

"Not all fairies are good, but there is no good Pixie. They are born of shadows and full of all the nasty things in a persons heart." The woman answered

"But those Pixies back there helped you and-"

"They did not help me. They attacked Peter and I was there when it happened." She corrected.

"How'd you know my name was Henry?"

"I heard it around that Peter was trying to get some Henry boy and he was attacking you. I thought that made you Henry." She said as she turned to help the boy step across a large gap. The waters were crashing into the rocks with such force that it would kill anyone that fell in. She may not have liked him, but she didn't want to see him harmed.

"What's your name anyway?" Henry asked after she let him go.

"I haven't been called any name in a long time." She replied with a sad smile. "But...I guess...you can call me...Tee." She really couldn't think of anything else.

"Tee? Is that short for anything?" Henry was full of questions. It made her feel sad to be unable to answer some of them.

"It doesn't matter." She stated firmly. "That's all in the past...and if I can help it, you'll be gone soon."

"Why can't I leave right now?" Henry questioned as they stepped near a cave opening. The waters flowed into the darkness. "You live in there?"

"It's a lot better than you imagine." She smiled as she stepped inside. "But it'll dark until we reach my place, so keep your eyes open."

xxx

Nothing. Nothing at all. There was no sign of the boy and they didn't seem to want to check near the Pixies hollow. Pan didn't blame them, too much. The Pixies were horrible beings that found it funny hearing someone scream for help. There was nothing to be done though. He had to wait for the boy to mess up and than he would have him. He would finally be able to bring her back.

Xxx

Rumpelstiltskin was about to give up on finding Pan and the boy. It seemed that Pan had gotten better at playing hide and seek. He stared at the doll in his right hand. He wished his sister has still alive. She would have kissed his forehand and told him not to worry. She would have spoken to Pan and made him give up his plans. Although, now that he thought about it, she may have been the source of all this mess. If hadn't been so focused on others, he wouldn't need to make sure Pan failed.

The old man sighed. There was no use in blaming her. She had only tried to help them. She had only tried to do the right thing and in the end she had done her best. He could still recall the Pixies ripping her heart out. The look on her face as she pushed him to safety. Her eyes were full of love and hope. When he had first landed in Neverland, he had hoped to find her. He didn't know that she was dead. He had thought that she had stayed behind because she needed to watch over the Pixies. It had hurt to know that she was gone. He heard the sound of a snapping branch and quickly hid from sight.

"Do you find the boy?" A cloak young man asked another.

"Not yet, but I saw woman dressed like us." The other answered.

"A woman? Dressed like us?" The first was shocked to hear that. "When?"

"Just before the attack. I didn't say anything because..."

"I get it." The first swallowed. It wasn't wise to get on Pan's bad side when he was already in a foul mood. "But we have to tell. He has to know because if he finds out...that you knew...he would..." He didn't want to think about what he would do.

"I know." The other boy seemed shook up. "But the thing is...I think I saw her talking...to the Pixies. Ordering them about. But that's crazy, right?"

"Unless...she's Tinker Bell." The first boy reasoned.

"What?" The second boy's eyes went wide. Tinker Bell was a myth, a legend they weren't allowed to talk about. He had thought she was dead. "That's not possible."

"Look. I know they said she disappeared...but Pixies don't answer to anyone but her." The first boy pointed out. "They would only listen to her."

"We can't tell him it's Tink." The second boy whispered in horror. "He'll kill us."

"Good news." Rumpelstiltskin said as he stepped out of his hiding place. "You won't have to tell him anything." The old man grabbed hold of the two boys throats and killed them on the stop. Could that boy have been right? Could it have been his sister?

Xxx

Henry was amazed when Tee opened the small wooden door. Inside was a beautiful room full of different objects. It was bright and colorful. There was gold all around and a giant bed of flowers in the corner. It looked like a real bed at first It was like a room from a fairy tale.

"I'll fix us something to eat." Tee smiled as she closed the door. "Than we'll talk about getting you home." She frowned deeply as she turned her back to Henry. She grabbed a small bottle and different food items. One way or another she would see to it that this boy left Neverland.

* * *

End Note: Big problems I face for the next chapter. I don't know what color to make Tee's eyes. I don't know what to name Pan's second in command cuz he needs one. It only makes sense that he'd have one. The big problem I faced in this chapter was what to do with the Lost Boys. There are so many of them and it drives me crazy on what to do with them. I have to come up With something for them to do or else it's a big hole in the story. Ugh, Pan had to have so many didn't he.

On other news, I thought about making a Storybrooke center fanfic where Peter Pan and his Lost Boys were caught by the curse and became part of the town. Pan would be the leader of a gang of boys and Tinkerbell a would be inventor who returns to Storybrooke to start living again. It would be a rom-com. Does that sound good? Question of the chapter. What's the worst sequel you've ever seen?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I was going to wait to upload. But than I worried I'd forget too or I would write more. I didn't want the events that happened in this chapter to be lost if I put even more in. So, I cut it off. I'll let you get onto the story before saying anything more. Don't own and review please.

* * *

Tee stared at the body in her bed. She couldn't get a portal opened for a number of days. This was a problem. The longer he stayed in Neverland the longer she was in danger. She debated on whether she should just kill him and be done with all this. Something inside of her told her not to. He reminded her so much of her little brother with all his questions about Neverland and Pixies. She sighed as she stood up from her chair.

She slowly walked to her closet and opened it. She glanced at the dresses. There was a pretty blue that she loved. To her dismay, it had been torn. She hoped that the fool paid for touching her stuff. There was a green one that she could wear, but that dress made her think of Pan. Instead she would wear the black leather pants, that were a bit tight on her, and the white undershirt, that would be known to others as a tank top. She was pleased to find that all her clothes still fit as she put on her black boats.

She wondered what became of her little brother. Did Rumpelstiltskin make a name for himself? Did he have a family? Did he became a father? Have a little girl? Or better yet a son? Was he a grandfather? She sighed as she pulled a sheet over Henry. She wished that she could have had the time to be a mother. If she didn't stop Pan, she was going to die, but she really didn't have the heart to do what needed to be done. She couldn't bring herself to order the death of Peter Pan, nor could she kill Henry. There was something about the boy that made her want to kiss his forehead and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Xxx

It was early dawn when Rumpelstiltskin caught sight of the woman that the two Lost Boys had been talking about. Her hair was in a long braid and her eyes seemed slightly colder, older than the rest of her. She seemed to be in a hurry as she rushed through the forest. She paused for a moment as if sensing that someone was watching and pulled up her wood. She glanced about as if she knew someone was there.

If she did, she didn't say anything. She just stood there and looked about. Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart jump. He didn't want to face her at that moment. He wasn't sure of who he was dealing with. What if it was his sister? What would she think of the name that he had became? Would she be disgusted by him? Would she still love him? It was hard to tell. She had been head strong and often did what others wouldn't dream.

"Come out little one." The woman called out. "Little thing which glows so bright. Fly to me and tell me what I long to hear." She sung out. He watched as a small green glow came to hear. It was a Pixie. It was strange to see one all by itself. They normally didn't do anything without a hundred more beside them. The small thing started to speak to hear and she to it. He couldn't make out what the Pixie was saying only the female.

"He does not know that I am back yet? That's good. Thank you for helping with the boy. Your sisters are behaving? Oh, they did. Well, it can't be helped if they misbehave ever now and than. Yes, yes. I know I said I would Pan, but it is hard for me to do so. Please, as if I would still feel that. I've no heart in me. Recall that I turned it to dust. WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF I BELIEVE IT SO? IT IS SO! I will not be talked like this. You and I both saw it happen. I can not be mistaken. Just tell me the news. Is there much to fear? Oh, more people. That does change things. I don't wish to befriend. They would ask too much and that woman, the witch, she'd see through me with ease. No, if they seem to get to close attack. BUT don't let your sisters kill them. I need them alive. Now, go back home and behave."

xxx

Pan had waited for any word on Henry. He was upset to find none. Instead, they found two of his boys dead. The work of Rumpelstiltskin most likely. How dare the fool think he could fight against him. He would see to it that the old man learn his lesson and learned it soon. He didn't want the boys to start getting ideas into their heads. He heard someone knock on his door.

"What is it?" He screamed through the door. He didn't feel like getting up from his bed at the moment. His second in command opened the door and walked in. It was the same person that spoke to him in private about the Pixies attack.

"I have some news that may upset you." He said in a worried tone.

"What kind of news? Is it about Henry? Did something happen to him?" Pan shot up. He was standing on his bed looking down at the creature that dared give him bad news. He was raging at the thought that he would have to start his search again.

"It's not about Henry..." The man answered. He was scared to say the next bit. "It's about a woman that was seen in the woods just now." Pan kicked his legs into the air and slammed back into his sheets. He felt a bit better knowing that nothing had happened to the boy.

"It's most likely his mother or the other two that came to find him." Pan waved it off. That was old news. He could be doing better things with his time, like trying to get some sleep or plotting to kill that old fool that dared to go against him.

"It wasn't one of them." Lou breathed out. Pan was confused. What did he mean it wasn't one of them? "It was some woman that could talk to Pixies." Lou swallowed hard after saying this and took a few steps backwards. There was no telling what Pan would do.

"What do you mean she spoke to the Pixies? Did they speak back? Was she telling them what to do?" Pan asked as he sat on his elbows.

"I heard that...she was talking to a Pixie... about the other Pixies... and giving some kind of... orders. The boys...well...the boys think she's Tink." Lou felt the color drain from his body as he said that. "But...it could be all wrong. I mean...Ben can follow orders and all...but he ain't got much in the head. He never seen Tinker Bell before...he wouldn't know what she looked like. He only thought it was her...cuz...ya know...we ain't ever heard of anybody that could control the Pixies..." Pan took a moment to try an understand what was being told to him. After a long moment of silence, Pan stood up and grabbed his shirt off the floor. Lou watched puzzled by what Pan was doing. He wasn't shouting or hurting anyone. He seemed to be calm. Somehow that made him even more scary.

"I'm going out for a bit." Pan stated in a firm tone. "I'll be back before dark. Keep searching for the boy."

xxx

Henry woke up to find himself all alone. He blinked a few times as he tried to recall where he was. He wondered where Tee was as he sat up. There was a small plate of food waiting for him. It was bread, a few berries, and a glass of fruit. The young boy reasoned that there wouldn't have been much more she could give him. It wasn't like there was a store near by for her to do some shopping. As he ate, he noticed that there was a note.

_Henry behave. I've gone out for the day. I shall return when I'm done. Please do not leave my room. It is unsafe outside. If you get bored, there are books for you to read. I have left them on the chair by the table. Do not touch my of my things. I will know if you have._

Well, it seemed that someone didn't have much people skills. Still, she had a point. It wasn't safe for him to leave her room just yet. He trusted her for some odd reason. It wasn't like with Pan. There was something about her that made him think of his father, Neal. He couldn't truly understand. He wondered if she had known Neal in the past as he bit into his bread, but that didn't make sense. Henry wanted to find out more about her, but she scared him too much to risk looking into her things. He would wait for her return. That seemed the smartest thing to do.

Xxx

Tee waited in the trees. She had been there for hours. She had hoped to be done with the matter by now, but it seemed that the other party had wanted to upset her. She would be sure to make him suffer for keeping her waiting. She wasn't the type of women that thought it was okay to wait for a man. She huffed as she craved the figure in her hand. She was making a toy for Henry. She felt bad that she didn't have anything for him to play with.

She stood up on the branch when she heard someone coming. It was the person she had been waiting for. She smirked as she noticed he had come alone, just as she wanted. She jumped down from the tree behind him. He didn't seem to pleased to see her, but really why would he be. He was risking a lot by seeing her.

"Has the news been spread?" She asked as she put away her small blade.

"Yes, I did like you said." The young man replied. "I told all that would listen about the woman who talked to Pixies and how they listened to her."

"Did they believe you?" She asked as she circled him. Her eyes were dark as she studied him.

"I'm not sure. But Lou seemed to think it was worth passing to the boss." The boy answered.

"Ben! This is important. How did _he_ react to the news?" The he Tee was talking about was Pan.

"Pan left in a hurry. Said he had to look into something. Said he'd be gone for awhile." Ben eyed Tee as she circled him.

"Did he say anything else?" She asked.

"No, nothing else. He just left." Ben wanted to ask her a few questions, but thought better of it. In that moment, she reminded him a bit too much like the boss. It made his blood run cold.

"Did you tell anyone you spoke to me?" She inquired after a long pause.

"No, I didn't tell anyone about you. I told them the story you told me to tell and that was all." He sighed out. "Can I get my payment now?"

"Yes, of course. As promised, a way out of Neverland." She smiled before running her small blade through his heart. "Death seems to fill that promise just nicely." She smirked as she watched the light go out in his eyes. "As if I'd let a monster like you out of here." He had been a rapist and a murderer. He was not the kind of person that deserved freedom. She removed her blade from his chest once she was sure he was died and cleaned the blood off on him. She needed to check on Henry before she did anything else.

Xxx

Pan had a dark look on his face. He looked ready to kill anyone that dared to cross his path. He met his shadow on a beach and stared it down. His shadow formed into something like a person and looked back at him with the seem dark look.

"Did you go back to the cave? Was she there?" Pan asked his shadow.

"I couldn't get in." His shadow answered back in his voice. "The Pixies shined so bright that it nearly killed me. They seem to want us out."

"How strange they act this way now that the boy is on the island." Pan stated as he tried to make sense of it all.

"I agree. Could it be that Rumpelstiltskin has the talent of his sister and is using that to play with us?" The shadow asked his master.

"It could be so." Pan couldn't think of anything else that made sense. Either Tinker Bell was back or someone else was controlling them. Tink would have shown herself to him by now. She would never have sent the Pixies against him. They had something special. She would never attack that bond because she cared a great deal for him. "It would make sense."

"Pan! Pan!" A small voice called out. It was the small Pixie that stood alone. It was the alone Pixie with the ability to remove itself from the swarm. Tink said the Pixie was the only voice of reason and logic in the mass. The two females would often have long talks with each other. Tink has once said she was talking to her "voice of reason" in order to think things through. It was the reason why Pan started calling the small Pixie reason, although he hardly paid it much mind.

"Reason? Why are you not with your sisters?" Pan asked it. He knew better than to trust a Pixie to ask about its master. The answer it would give would only make things more confusing.

"I came to speak with you. My true master still needs the heart that only you can give her. She needs the heart to awaken to herself. Broken and angry is she without the heart she lost, the heart so full of love and belief in the world."

"I am working on it." Pan hissed out. "Tell your sisters not to attack me again. They ruined my chance to fix her sooner." The shadow just watched, studying the two beings in front of him.

"My sisters do what we think is best. Your eyes are blinded to what we say and mean. Instead of being hope, you bring danger. When faced with danger so great, we must attack to keep ourselves safe from harm." The small Pixie hissed out. Her voice was haunting to hear. Without the voices of her sisters, it sounded like a beast that larked deep within the soul that was sick of being ignored.

"I've brought you no danger. I've kept my boys away from you and I've sought to keep Tink safe." He shouted.

"Yet, your actions have brought the Darkest One of all closer to our true master." She spat out. "Do what you think best. But leave our master be if you can not do what was told of you." She rushed off after that. She feared that if she didn't leave as fast as her wings could take her that he would crush her. The shadow stared at his master.

"Go! Look for the boy or Rumpel." Pan shouted. Where they blaming him for Rumpelstiltskin being on the island? He couldn't have helped that. Besides, what danger did he bring to Tink? Nothing made sense and he was growing angry. He needed to do something to make him feel better. "I don't care. Just get me someone to hurt." The shadow did what he was told, but he couldn't help feeling that maybe he had missed something of great importance.

Xxx

Tee opened the door to her room and found Henry reading an old book of hers. She had been shocked to see it. She didn't know that she had given it to him. He seemed to be enjoying it so much that she didn't have the heart to take it from him. She shut the door behind her and tossed a hare onto the table. It was going to be there dinner and the bones would make some nice toys for him.

"Oh, your back." Henry smiled at her. She returned it a soft smile as she patted his head.

"I've made you something while I was hunting." She said as she took out the small wooden doll. "It's make much, but it is something that you can play with until I get you something better." Henry eyed the doll as he took it. It seemed to be very detailed.

"How long do you plan on keeping me..." Henry asked as he watched her skin the hare.

"There is a portal that can take you home. But it takes a lot of magic for me to open. Magic that I do not have yet. The last time I opened it...It nearly took my life... This time I have to be more careful. I need to open it when the moon disappears from the sky and the tide at its lowest. That will be in a few weeks. I'm sorry that I can not do it sooner. If I could, I would." She really would have. She detested having the boy on the island. She felt as though death was reaching out to her every time she took a breathe.

"You don't like me...do you?" Henry whispered as he placed the doll down.

"I don't like you on the island." Tee corrected as she put down her blade and wiped clean her hands.. "If we were at your home, I'm sure that I'd treat you like a little brother and spoil you more than I should." She tackled the young boy with a smile and tickled him on the spot. He giggled as he tried to hide from her touch. Her violet eyes beamed with pure joy. She paused as she realized what she was doing. She was letting the boy get to her. She smiled to cover up her inner turmoil and kissed his head. "Now, how about you tell me about this home of yours. Hmm, you've any brothers, sisters?"

"No, I don't have any." Henry shook his head.

"Than from this day on, I can either be your big sister Tee...or Aunt Tee if you think I'm too old to be a good sister." She played with his hair as he stared at her.

"I'd really like a big sister." He said. "I always wanted one."

"Okay." She laughed as she hugged him. "I'll be your big sister Tee and I'll make sure you leave this island with a smile on your face." One way or another she would keep this promise. She would make sure that Peter didn't get the boy. He would be safe.

Xxx

Lou knew when Pan was reaching his breaking point. The look on his face when he told him that Tinker Bell may be back... the shock had nearly killed Lou. He thought Pan was going to kill him. He had recalled the way Pan had acted back than. He had been kinder, more carefree. Tink had brought out the light in his heart.

When she died, Lou had seen such a change in his leader. Pan wouldn't believe that she was gone. He started talking about bring her back. He talked about a heart that could fix hers. He had a crazy look in his eyes and he wouldn't give up on the idea. Lou had followed Pan thinking that in time he would understand the fact that she was gone. It never happened. In fact, Pan believed in the idea more and more.

Lou had thought his leader had gone insane. It wasn't until he saw the little Pixie called Reason that he believed in Pan. She had told him that her master would return one day for she still lived, just in a half life. The little Pixie wouldn't say more than that. It seemed that it didn't want to share everything. Pixies had a habit of only saying half of what they should say and nothing that really made things better. So, Lou started to support Pan and what he was doing. Tinker Bell had been such a great person. She had made Lou feel like he had a mother again and that he had nothing to worry about.

If what Ben said was true, Lou understood why Pan was acting strange. Lou had felt a part of him die. He had thought Tink would have come to them before anything else. Why would she attack them unless something wasn't as it seemed? Maybe she hadn't woken up right? Maybe her heart was still messed up? Maybe...Pan had been wrong? Maybe...they had been wrong?

"Hey, Lou." A voice called to him. "You look down."

"I'm fine Ben." Lou tried to smile out. "Where've you been all day?"

"I...I've been sleeping. Took a little nap...shorter than I thought it would be, under some tree." Ben smirked. That had been close to the truth.

"What happened to your shirt?" Lou asked as he eyed the boy in front of him.

"I tore it." Ben said as he shot Lou a dark look. "Is that a problem?"

"It just looks like..." Lou felt like he couldn't finish his statement. He sensed something bad would happen if he did. "I just wanted to know so I can get one of the other boys to fix it for you."

"I can do it myself." Ben snorted.

"Okay. I just thought...I'd get some help." Lou tried to laugh off. Ben had never been one of his favorites out of the group. In fact, Pan didn't seem to care much for him either. He was a bit too eager to attack instead of follow orders or think things through.

"Well, I don't need help." Ben almost hissed out.

"Okay than." Lou tried to recall when they had added Ben to their group. It must have been ages ago. "Have a good night, I guess."

"Yea, I will." Ben smirked as he walked off. He was trying to hold in his laughter. He work on his plan if he wanted to pay the bitch back for what she'd done. He needed to make sure she hurt in every way possible.

* * *

End Note: Oh my spirits! What's going to happen to our casts as the story goes on? What will Ben do to Tee? Will Regina, Emma, and the rest ever pop into my story? You'll have to stay toned to find out.

I got the name Lou because I was thinking of names for a second command. Someone said Clayton and I was like Tarzan which made me think of Britain which made me think of the slang Number 2 to mean Lieutenant which made me think of Lou because it's Lieu-tenant. It like means Place (Lieu) Holding or holding a position (Tenant). Or at least that's what I've been told. I want with Lou because it seemed to fit the role well.

Three questions for this chapter: What char. would you like to appear in the next chapter and which char. do you think I should write more on? Finally, do you think the Charmings would take well to Tee? I haven't really started watching the show. I've been meaning too, but haven't. I think Hook would be okay with her, but not too sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Note:I had a hard time thinking of what people would say. I hope everything will be in character. I finished season one and love Jefferson. He makes me feel so sad and yet I think he deserves it all too. Rumpelstillskin doesn't deserve a happy ending if Regina can't get one. He ruined her life to get into our world and now she has nothing. It's unfair how she's the monster that doesn't get true love and everyone else does.

* * *

He was Captain Hook. How could he be a captain without a ship? The least Emma could have done was let Regina remake his ship. It wasn't like he deserved to lose his ship, not much anyway. He had come back for them and taken them to Neverland. The least they could have done was save his ship. So, it was understandable that he was a little upset with them.

"Was this what Neverland was like the last time you were here?" Snow asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Pretty much." He replied. "It's been this way since Tinker Bell left. I'm told that she was a nice person."

"Tinker Bell?" Emma repeated. "She's not here? I thought she'd be right beside. Wasn't she like in love with him?" It seemed that most of the things in stories had been half right. Why wouldn't Neverland be any different?

"She had been. Been that way for a long time and than something happened." Hook said as he thought about the rumors. "I think she...died or something."

"Or something." Regina mutter as she crossed her arms. "Sure this boy didn't kill her?"

"No." Hook stated firmly. "He wouldn't have done that. She was too important."

"How do you know that?" Prince Charming asked.

"Reason told me." Hook smirked.

Xxx

The seas roared loudly. The waved crushed against the ship. Some of the crew thought the ship may turn over, but Hook knew his ship could whether any storm.

"Let me go." The small Pixie shouted in her cage. She was hitting the side of the cage trying to break out. Her voice sounded horse. He guessed it was from the screaming.

"Why would I do that?" Hook asked as he eyed her.

"I don't want to die with your crew." She stated.

"What do you mean die with the crew?" Hook asked.

"There is a dark shadow that is coming for the boy you saved." She hissed out. "This shadow will ask for the boy or kill all on this ship and take the child. You want to keep the boy. I want to live." She stared at the pirate with burning rage.

"And who are you to know all this?" There was something inside him that told him to believe her. He didn't understand why, but he knew she was telling him the truth.

"I am the Pixie known as Reason." The Pixie whispered softly seeing that he believed her. "And as a Pixie I can not lie. The shadow will come and if you do not give him the boy death will fall onto this ship."

xxx

Tee started ripping her room apart. She needed to find something. She needed to find her had mirror. It was one of a set of two that held powerful magic. It was made of sliver and gave the user the ability to see anyone they wished in it. One had been carried by her brother. The other was left in her room. It only worked to see those that lived in the same world as the one holding the mirror. She could only see those in Neverland because she was with her mirror in Neverland.

"What are you looking for?" Henry asked as he looked up from his book.

"A hand mirror." She stated. "It's sliver with a rose on it."

"Like that one?" Henry pointed to the small table in the back. It looked as if it had been built into the wall. There was a large mirror with vines framing it. The table had a few items on it. One of the items was the mirror she had been looking for.

Tee raced to towards the mirror. She turned the mirror over three times before she took a deep breathe. It had been a long time since she used the mirror. She felt tears build in her eyes as she thought about the last time it was used. She brushed the feelings away. The matter at hand was more important.

"Show me the new comers." She told the mirror. A flash of white light came from the small glass. Once the light faded Tee glanced towards Henry as she turned it so that he could look at it.

"Do you know these people?" She asked. She needed to know why they had come. It was highly important to her safety..

"That's my mom." Henry stated with wide eyes. "And Snow and Charming. How did they get here?" They had come for the boy. Tee reasoned.

"The woman with the black hair and scowl." Tee gazed at the mirror. "Who is she?"

"That's Regina... She raised me..." Henry wasn't sure how to explain the rest.

"There's something about her..." Tee's voice faded as she tried to think of what it was about this woman. It something she couldn't recall clearly.

"You mean the evil thing. She's getting better about that... or she's trying to at least." Henry sounded unsure.

"That isn't it." Tee shook her head. "I know dark hearts."

xxx

A young girl with a long black braid sat on her knees. She was washing the stone floor with all her might. She needed to get the stain out. It needed to come out. If it didn't, she would be in trouble. Her little dress was ruined from the soap, water, and whatever was on the floor. Her eyes were red from crying. She paused from her task when she heard the sound of a small child calling out to hear.

She wanted to aid the child, but wasn't sure how she'd be able to do it. Her mind was full of thoughts, images, things she couldn't handle. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know why this was happening to her. She couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She need to start thinking . She needed to start listening to reason. She needed to think of a way out of this nightmare. She was badly needed to get away from all the blood. The child called for her again.

"I'm coming Rump." She shouted as she stood up."Your big sister is coming."

xxx

Tee was pulling Henry through the woods. She was starting to bond with the child and she didn't like that much. She would leave him with his family and from there watch them from afar. It would be better for the boy. If things started to lean the wrong way, she'd be less likely to kill him. She really didn't want to kill him.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked as he tried to keep up.

"Your not safe with me." She stated as she stopped moving. "I want you to go with them."

"Why not? Why am I not safe with you? Did Pan find out you have me?" Henry asked her. He wanted to understand her change.

"It's nothing like that." Tee felt so uncomfortable. "I see so much of my brother in you...I lost him...in such a bad way...and there...are things that...I can't...if you feel you can trust me at all...if you believe in any good in me...trust that this is safer for you." She placed her hands on his shoulders. She deeply wanted him to understand that this was fort he best.

"Is this about-" Henry was cut of by Tee hushing him. She could hear something moving near by.

Xxx

"You need to leave. Both of you." A small green light spoke in the darkness.

"I know." The young girl whispered. "I'm scared though."

"It's okay to be scared." The green light hovered closer to the girl. "But we can't grow in this darkness. We can't spend our lives cleaning the blood of victims off the floor. That's no life."

"I can't leave without her.." The girl chocked out. "I won't leave her here in this nightmare."

"If you do this, he'll come after us." The green light flickered. It seemed to be showing its fear. "We can take Rump and nothing bad will happen to us. We can have a happy life. A life she would want us to have."

"I can't leave my mother." The girl sobbed out. "I just can't leave her with him."

"You won't listen to me, your voice of Reason." The green light sighed out. "Than please be clever about it."

"You know that I can do this." The girl whispered. "You that it may not be logical, but it's the right thing to do."

xxx

Hook stared at the woman in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. The woman stared back at him as if she didn't know him at all. He felt confused. He was going to try his hand at talking to her, but Henry spoke out first.

"Oh, look. They find us Tee." Henry said as he came out from behind her.

"Good, I'll leave you with the pirate...and the witch." Tee said as the rest of Hook's party circled around Tee. She studied them for a moment. She knew in that moment that only two out of the group would be trust-able, one would be unsure, and the other two would do everything in their power to keep her far away as possible.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Regina spat out.

"Relax." Tee chuckled as she crossed her arms. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to give the boy to you." She pushed Henry forward. "Now, leave Neverland the way you came."

"Like that's possible." Hook muttered to himself.

"That's okay." Henry shouted. "We can use Tee's portal to take us home. It'll be ready in a couple weeks."

"No." Tee half yelled out. "That portal was meant for one person. If I try to do more than that, I die which would make keeping you from Peter pointless."

"Peter?" Mary repeated. She felt a wave of fear hit her. "How do you know him?"

"That doesn't matter." Tee hissed out. "You've your boy." She stated in a softer voice. "That should be enough for all of you."

"Stay safe!" Hook yelled as she started to leave. "Firefly." Tee's body froze for a moment. She seemed shocked to be called that. She turned her head and smiled weakly.

"You think that I am her." She chuckled. "How cute. But her and I...well...we haven't really been of the same mind or heart for a long time." She smiled sweetly to him and the others. "Be careful. Pan doesn't like when others have what he thinks should be his."

"Thanks for the warning." Emma huffed out. When Tee was out of sight Emma turned to glare at Hook. "What was that about?"

"A long ago boat ride." Hook said as he turned his head to look anywhere else, but at them.

Xxx

"That's some story." Hook stated as he looked at the Pixie in the cage.

"It's not a story." The Pixie said with a sad look on her face. "It's the truth."

"The girl sleeps until the moment when her heart can be fixed." Hook thought the matter over. "Why does her army not just tell the boy what he has to do instead of telling him only part of it?"

"Because, some things can only be done if the person doing it is doing it freely." The Pixie whispered. "Some things can not be forced. You can't force a curse to be broken nor can you force a curse to be released."

"No one was talking about releasing curses." Hook pointed out.

"How cute." Reason laughed. "A curse is coming for you. You just don't see it yet."

"When will this curse come?" Hook questioned.

"Not for a long time, but it is something to fear." The Pixie shivered.

Xxx

Lou rushed through the woods. He needed to speak to Felix. It was a highly important matter. He knew that around this time of day, unless Pan had a job for Felix, the boy would be looking on the hill over looking Skull Island. Skull Island was a place that they rarely went to. It was full of dark magic that nearly drowned them a number of times. Pan visited the island from time to time. No one knew why, because no one dared ask.

Felix sat with his hood up craving a flute. It was something that Pan and him used to do

together all the time. Tinker Belle would sew their clothes and Rumpelstiltskin would ask her questions from after he was done playing with the other boys. Felix recalled the way Tinker Belle smiled at him and told him everything would be fine. She had told him to follow his heart before her death. She had told Felix that love was not wrong. That he had to open his heart to it even if it felt like he was loving the wrong person. After all this time, he hadn't done that. He was too scared too. Maybe if she had stayed around a bit longer, maybe he would have.

"Hello Felix," A voice whispered from behind him.

"So, it's true." He sighed out as he kept his eyes on his work. "Your back."

"Your mad at me." She could tell not by his voice, but by his actions. He hadn't turned to greet her.

"You attacked us and now your here to say hello." He felt like crying. He used all his power to keep from doing so. "Why?" His voice almost choked on the question.

"I can't explain without risking your life." She hushed out. "But I promise to tell you once I know everything will be fine."

"If your not here to explain yourself, than why are you here?" He kept his gaze on the dark island. He wasn't going to look at her. She didn't deserve to be looked at.

"I'm going to Skull Island." She stated as she stood next to him. "That's where a treasure lies that I hope will end all this."

"The reason why Pan goes there all the time." Felix reasoned.

"No, he doesn't know about the item being there." She paused to place a hand on his head and pull down his hood. She lent her body down so that she could see his face and whispered softly. "That's where they kept my body." He stared at her in great shock as she smiled at him sweetly.

"He was visiting you..." Felix felt a pain in his chest. He doubted that he could love someone so much that he would visit them as often as Pan had visited Tink.

"I want you to wait here. If I'm not back by sunup and you care that I'm alive, come for me." She said as she started to leave.

"Were you mad about the that thing?" Felix yelled out before she left the hill. He couldn't bring himself to say what he felt deep down.

"No," She paused for a moment to give him a small smile. "I'm not mad about that. I have to go though. Skull Island is safer at night."

xxx

"I hate to be the one to point out the bad news, but we don't have a way home." Regina hissed out.

"We could fix the Jolly Roger." David rubbed the back of his neck.

"That doesn't solve our problem." Emma realized. "It won't take us back home."

"Tee's portal could." Henry spoke out as he watched the adults agrue.

"Henry has a point." Mary rushed out. "It's the only way we have."

"But we can't trust her." Emma shouted. "For God's sake, she calls the guy that behind taking Henry _Peter_ when everyone calls him Pan. She's prob sleeping with him and planning something evil."

"She wouldn't do that." Hook shouted. "She wouldn't hurt Henry. She loves children."

"Oh ya." Emma rolled her eyes. "Like your word can be trusted."

"We can at least see the portal." Mary sighed out. "See if it could take us back and stuff."

"I agree." Regina said with a scowl. She hated being on the same side as Snow. It really pissed her off. "If anythings off with the portal, I'll be able to see it."

"Fine." Emma shot a glare towards the dark queen. "But if this portal works, you go through first."

"I guess that's understandable." The evil queen bit the inside of her cheek as she swallowed back a nasty remark.

"How do we find her?" David asked.

"I think I may know." Henry smiled.

* * *

End Note: I plan to have Lou in the next chap. Next me anything you'd like. I'll answer it even if it gives away a secret in the story line. My question to you. What did you think of the chapter and who would you like to see more of?


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This fic has been taking up too much of my time. I still need to get working on the next chap. of my ParaNorm fic. Hope those following that fic don't hate me as much as you all love me.

* * *

Tee stepped into the mouth of the stone skull. She could feel the magic hiss against her skin. She could hear the wings of a few Pixies in the background. She could taste the pain in the air. She had almost died here. Her bones ached from the echos of a long since past event. She glanced at her hands, the hands that crushed the heart that had been beating in her chest for years. It hadn't been her heart, but that didn't change the shivers that flowed through her body.

She didn't want to think of that moment. The moment when she felt like her _father._ She had hoped on the night she left his home that she would leave him in her past. She never wanted to anything to do with or be anything like him. In that moment, when she turned that heart to dust, she had been just like him.

Xxx

Sybelle sat at the large dinner table with a stiff back. She took a sip from her golden cup. The juice inside made her sick. It had the same color as blood. She put the cup down and stared at her food. It was in honor of the new bride that would be coming soon. Sybelle wondered how long this one would last. Her father's last bride only last two weeks.

"Sybelle." His voice boomed. "Eat your food."

"Yes father." Sybelle stated in a cool tone. She turned to look at the child next to her. Her baby brother was too young to sense the danger in the room. She smiled softly at him. Her mother asked her to look out for him. She needed to be brave for him. She had to be strong.

"I need to make my brew." Her father stated as he looked into his glass. "Bring me one of the boxes." Sybelle stood up from her chair. Her long pink gown made her look like a princess. As always, her hair was tied in a long braid. It was how her mother loved to she her. Her blonde hair looked like rope. She stepped to the wall of mirrors. She studied it for a moment. Her mother, the last of her mother's body, was in this wall.

"It is locked." Sybelle stated with a frown. It was always locked. Her mother's heart was always so close to her and yet so very far a way.

"Hm, do you think I could trust you with the keys?" Her father asked as he eyed her.

"I can't be trusted with them." Sybelle stated. Her father valued honesty. "If I have them for even a moment, I'd use them to take her back and run."

"I value your honesty." He chuckled. "It's why I keep you around."

"I thought you needed someone to mop up after... the messy breakups." Sybelle said as she turned around to face him.

"I do." He said as he grabbed his keyring. "Rumpelstiltskin, take my keys and open the wall for your sister."

The young boy did just that and Sybelle took the closest box to her. She sensed that the heart did not belong to her mother and took it to her father. Rumpelstiltskin closed the wall and handed the keys to his father. Sybelle opened the box with a heavy heart.

"Ah, this one was a bride I had before your mother. She was a pretty little thing. Hair of fire and eyes so green." He chuckled as he took the heart out of the box. He held it over his cup and turned the red thing to dust. He muttered something into it and than downed it in one sip. He smiled at his children. "Rumpelstiltskin, when you are older, I shall tell you the secret to living forever."

"Your so kind father." Sybelle stated as she closed the box. "Thank you for letting me live another year."

"Just behave and be honest." He brushed a finger along her chin. "And I will harm you."

"Yes father."

xxx

Henry showed the group to Tee's room. To his shock, it had been turned upside down. Everything lay on the floor. The poor boy didn't understand. He saw that nothing seemed to be taken.

"What happened here?" Emma asked as she looked about the room. "It's like a storm went off."

"I don't know." Henry said as he pushed things out of his way. He saw that Tee's mirror had been left unharmed and that the book he had been reading was still there. He took them in his arms and hurried the others to leave. "But it's not safe here,"

xxx

Tee stepped through the dark halls. Her left hand was touching the wall. It was the only way to travel safely through the cave. She paused as she let out a huff. To get to the room she needed, to go down the hallway to the right of the forked path. Maybe,if she was quick about it, she'd be safe. She took a few breaths before dashing forward.

She went to place her hand back onto the wall when a dark liquid wrapped itself around her left wrist than her waist. She stared at the dark water with a look of horror. This was bad was the last thought she had before it pulled her down.

Xxx

"Hello." The woman smiled at her. She had just entered the library to find a young girl reading. The child was about twelve or so with a long dark braid. "I'm your new mother."

"Run." Sybelle stated as she closed her book. She stood up from her chair in such a way that showed off her nobility. It also made her seem very cold.

"What?" The woman felt confused. She didn't understand. Why did her new child hate her already?

"Run." Sybelle repeated. "As soon as you can." Her voice was emotionless as she walked towards the door and the woman standing in front of it.

"Why would I do that?" She straightened herself. She felt very nervous for some reason.

"Because, if you don't...you well die." Sybelle said as she stood two feet away. "Your only seven years older than me. The youngest I've ever seen to become his bride."

"How many more could he have had?" The woman asked.

"Go to the dining room. There's a wall with the golden maiden painted on it. Place your ear to it and that will clue you into what your fate will be." Sybelle sighed. "I've warned. They did not less to me, but you will."

"How are you sure?" The woman asked. She was shaking.

"Because...I can see your heart." Sybelle smiled weakly. "It's my gift... and your heart...it will do anything to make a child happy. You'll check because...you'll want to try and be my friend. You want to be my mother... You can't have children. You've been cursed that." Sybelle wanted to say more, but she stopped by the hand hitting her face. She touched her cheek. She shouldn't have said all that. Sometimes she forgot herself.

"I'm so sorry." The woman rushed out.

"Don't be." The child said with she regained herself. "I deserved it."

Foot steps could be heard coming towards them. Sybelle knew it was her father and quickly took a seat and book. She hid her face as he entered the room.

"Hello my girls." He smiled out.

"Hello father." Sybelle answered.

"Hello husband." The woman whispered as she looked at the floor.

"My new mother offered to read to me." Sybelle said before her father could speak. "I'm looking for a story for her to tell me. I do miss having a mother. May I spend more time with her...alone?"

"Yes," Her father answered with a true smile. "Nothing for my only daughter."

"Thank you husband." The woman smiled. The man left as she said this.

"Don't take that for kindness." Sybelle whispered. "This house only has blood."

xxx

Pan stood before a small garden, or what was left of one. Tinker Bell used to come her all the time. She said that a friend had started it which he hadn't understood. No one with hands big enough, or that could walk on land, could have made this garden. Pan had tried to ask her about it, but she had started crying. She had tried to hid her tears. That was just the kind of person she was. She would try so hard to stay strong. It was only in her sleep that he saw just a bit of who she really was. He scowled when he heard someone coming.

"I couldn't find them." A Lost Boy said.

"Hm," Pan turned to face the boy. "They must be looking for Rumpelstiltskin as order."

"Or they could've sided with _her_."

Pan rushed towards the boy. He forced the boy onto a near by tree. He looked ready to kill the poor boy. He was going to do it, but than he recalled where he was. This place had been the last place he had seen his Tink, before the night in the cave. This was the place where she asked for his help, the place where she had asked for his help.

"They wouldn't dare." Pan hissed out. He hadn't dare show any signs of weakness. To save her, he needed to be cold, hard to do so.

"We still need to do something about her." The boy's voice dripped with fear. "The others...they're scared...she could attack...and...the Pixies..."

"I want..." Pan said as he let the boy go. "You to rather some of the boys and bring her to me. Tell them that I want to talk to her."

"Understood." The boy smirked.

"I mean it Ben." Pan screamed. "I want to talk to her."

"I understand." Ben said as he turned away from Pan. A smile painted his lips. "All too clearly."

xxx

"Your father gave me a set of keys today." The woman stated with a frown. "Said he was to go away as he asked me not to open this blue door down in the cellar."

"If you value your life, do as he told." Sybelle said. She was in front of her mirror. She was putting away her jewelry. Her father loved to see his wealth. It was the only reason she wore nothing he gave her. It was the only way to keep him happy.

"You said your mother's heart was here. Said that was way you couldn't leave..." The woman choked out. " Sybelle knew what she was implying.

"He will kill you if he finds it missing. You'd have to run with us."

"I won't be going with you." She started to cry.

"But you have to." Sybelle shouted. "You'll die."

"I can't leave." She stated as she lifted up the hand with her wedding ring."

"Cut it off." The young girl hissed out. "It's the ring holding you back. You can live without a finger."

"Without a heart beat, he'll know it's not on my finger. He'll rush back and kill us all. I imagine... the alarm is on the blue door. He won't notice me opening the... heart... wall and my staying... will give you time."

"Why are you doing this for me? For us?" Sybelle asked. The woman sat down on the egde of the child's bed.

"It was true...all those things you said." She looked down onto her lap. She sounded very sad. "I was tricked...into drinking a potion...it broke my heart to find out...I couldn't have a child. Men don't want to marry a cursed women like me. Your father came and offered me two children to look after, to be a mother to. I came because of that. I didn't care about the money."

"You would've been a great mom." Sybelle smiled.

"When you leave, don't use your name. It's very uncommon. He'll find you very quickly that way. Use any name that he won't tie to you."

"Yes, Tee." Sybelle nodded. "I understand. Thank You."

xxx

Tee stood clinging to the stone wall. If she had a heart, it would be racing. She let out a deep sob as she pushed away her dark memories. It was the only way to break free from the black water. She had so many nightmarish events in her past. She felt as though she would drown from them. She needed to find a memory with so much light that it would drive out the darkness. Her breath stilled as peace filled her body. A small smile broke across her face. Her first good memory once she was free of her father.

Xxx

Four years on the run had changed Sybelle a great deal. She wore her hair lose and clothes of commoners. Her hands were almost always dirty. She couldn't recall the last time she had slept a whole night. Her brother had started asking questions about their father. He had been a small child when they left, hardly two. She reasoned that he wouldn't recall anything of their father.

"He was a crowd that abandoned us." To Sybelle, that was the truth. Her father had been too scared to face death. He didn't care about them enough to look past his fear. "I've to go to work. The kind woman next will come give you lunch and send you to bed. I'll wake you when I return."

"Kay."

"I love you." She whispered softly as she left him. "I truly do." She exited the small hut that had been built for them. She had cried so hard when the man, who later became her boss, had given her this home. He said he wouldn't ask her way she was running or what was buried in her past. She was thankful for that. In return, she had asked to work for him in order to pay him back. It seemed that she was good at fixing things. She closed the door to her small home and was greeted by a voice.

"Your that tinker Bell." A boy yelled. She let out a scream. She wasn't used to people bothering her. They normally left her alone. She was glad about that. She bowed her head and turned towards the boy.

"I am she." Bell whispered back. "Why do you ask?"

"I've heard that you were the best at fixing things." The boy stated with a big smile. He was kind of rude.

"You...you've heard of me." Bell felt a rush of fear enter her body. This was bad.

"Are you...are you alright?" The boy asked.

"No, I don't really like strangers call my name and knowing all about me." Bell tried to smile out. She glanced up at him and she frowned slightly. His heart was dimmer than the other people she had met in her new life. She found it confusing. Until now, she had only seen two kinds of hearts, hearts full of light and hearts that were dark with little to no light.

"What?" The boy seemed lost. His smile faded from his face for a moment as he stared at her. It was like he was looking into her soul.

"Hmm, strangers staring at me like that also makes me nervous." Bell laughed out.

"Oh, sorry." The boy laughed. She gave him a look that asked for his name. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

"Pleased to meet you." Sybelle smiled. "Peter."

* * *

End Note: What are your thoughts? Any questions for me? Anything you want to see in the next chapter? Did you like how they meant? I want to hear your thoughts. Also, do you think, like I do, that it could be possible that Regina could be, not saying she is, Rumpelstiltskin's child? I mean Cora gets married and right after has a baby. A baby that grows to be strong enough to cast the dark curse. It makes you wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry I took so long. Been busy with school and work. I also have issues writing Rumpel. Why is he so freaking hard to write for me? Enjoy and review mates.

* * *

"Oh, sorry." The boy laughed. She gave him a look that asked for his name. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

"Pleased to meet you." Sybelle smiled. "Peter." It was a nervous smile. She hadn't met anyone new in many years and when she had met new people in her old life, well they all ended up dead. She tried to think of something to say. She looked all around them and than back to him. She noted that his hand was hurt and thoughtlessly reached for it.

The moment her finger tips touched his hand she felt a rush of light enter her body. She felt warm and slightly lighter. It was as if she felt somehow better around him. The world seemed to be less dark in that moment. She shot her head up to look at him wondering if he too felt the rush of light. She was shocked to find that his heart seemed brighter. She was confused. She didn't understand why it had changed like that. She let go of his hand and took a large step back.

Pan was staring at her. He found her behavior odd. It was like she didn't know how to behave around him. Was she not used to being around males? That seemed so strange to him. She was prettier than he thought she would be. It was a shame that she covered her face with her hair. He thought that if she tied it back she would look like a princess. He was about to ask if she were alright as she played with the strap of her bag. It seemed she recalled something highly important as she started to race off.

"I'm so late." She shouted to herself. He was amazed at her speed. He tripped as he tried to follow her and by the time he got back up she was gone. He thought about tracking her, but found her footprints hard to scan for. She was light on her feet which was odd because most commoners and royals had heavy steps.

"Guess I'll wait here for you." Pan whispered to himself.

Xxx

Reason flow towards the one place were the Pixies and Tink dared not go. They feared the grounds too much. She didn't want to be there. In fact, she so full of fright that her little light flickered on and off. She needed to be there though. She cursed her strong loyalty as she hovered over the thick darkness. It shock her core to see the bright white light glowing in the darkness. She could hear the hissing of the creature inside.

She placed her little hands on the cage and frowned. She had known the being was hurt, but didn't know that she would find it caged. While she could reach into the cage, and get in if she wished, she was unable to release the being inside. That needed larger hands. Tink would be unwilling and she doubted that Pan would aid her right now nor would he understand how. There was the boy of course. He would be able to open the cage, but that was dangerous. Tinker Bell would be cross with her if Reason's actions were found out. Loyalty, understanding, and a shared frustration made her want to risk everything to help him. She would bring the boy here. It was the only way to save her friend.

Xxx

"We have no other way of getting back." Mary shouted. "We have to find her, Emma."

"But we can't trust her." Emma yelled back. "She could've been lying."

"It's the only thing we've got." David pointed out.

"No, it's not. We could use the ship and-" Emma was grasping at straws. She didn't want to have her son near that Tee woman. There was something off about her.

"My ship can sail any seas, but without a bean it won't leave Neverland." Hook stated.

"If the girl tries to cross us, we just kill her." Regina rolled her easy. Why was Emma making this harder?

"That would be a bad idea." Henry finally spoke out. "She's important." He was holding the small brown book in his hands.

"Read that in your book, did you?" Hook mocked the child.

"Don't talk to my son that way." Regina hissed out.

"He's not your son." Emma shouted to Regina before turning on Hook. "And don't you dare talk to Henry like that again."

"Whatever. Let's hear the boy speak." Hook chuckled. "He's the best one out of this bunch."

"Thanks." David rolled his eyes.

"Well." Hook stared at the boy. "Go on."

"You know I can't." Henry told him. They understood why he couldn't say why she was important. Hook smirked at the child. He was clever.

"Clever boy. When did you get to that theory?" Hook asked.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Henry said.

"What wasn't hard to figure out?" Mary asked. She felt that something important was being kept from them.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Regina stated as she took the sliver mirror. "We are going to find this girl and make her show us the portal. It's five against one." She pointed out. She turned the mirror in her hands three times, took a breathe and than said "Show me Tee." Nothing happened.

"Are you even using it right?" Emma huffed out.

"She is." Henry said as he tried to understand what was happening. His eyes narrowed as one thought strike him. Could it be that? "Maybe, it can only be used by Tee."

"I've seen Rumpelstiltskin use it just fine." Regina stated. "I should be able to use it."

"Maybe it can tell you aren't family. Maybe it can only be used by their family." Henry said.

"Their family?" Emma repeated. "Your saying their related?"

"She's his older sister." Henry said as he took the mirror from his adopted mother.

"The crocodile has an older sister? Never thought she'd be so..." He didn't finish his thought. He could tell that Emma would attack him if he dared to. There was no way that it would have been a tasteful remark.

"Than it should work for you." Mary pointed out. Henry turned the mirror in his hand three times and whispered something to it. The mirror glowed a hot white light and showed Tee in a large room full of treasure.

"I've sailed these seas for ages and have never seen that room." Hook was in awe.

"And you won't get to anytime soon." David stated as he took the mirror from his grandson. The image faded as soon as it left Henry's hand. "Guess that family thing was right."

"How'd you know that Tee is Rumpelstiltskin's sister?" Mary asked.

"Only her brother and her went to that room. It was there special place. She told me Pan had never been there and it had been untouched since she had left. If her brother was a lost boy, he would've gone there a few times by now." Henry said.

"And when the room was turned over it could have only been her or her brother." Emma reasoned. "Smart."

"Where is that guy anyway?" David questioned. "What's he been up to during the last few days?"

xxx

"Where is it?" Pan shouted.

"Sorry, did you lose something?" Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

"Don't play with me." Pan hissed out. "What have you done with it?"

"Haven't the clue what you're talking about." The imp laughed out.

"I don't care who you think you are." Pan hissed out as he moved to stand in front of the imp. "This is my world."

"Of course it is." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "That's why you needed my sister to bring you here. That's why you needed her to do a lot of things. Couldn't do a lot without her."

"Shut up!" Pan warned.

"This whole thing is because you can't control the island without her, not really."

Pan was going to attack him, but he paused. He formed a smile and laughed. This caused the imp to become confused. Pan laughed and laughed.

"You have some nerve Rumpelstiltskin." Pan laughed as darkly. "You think that because of your powers you're different now. You're not. You're still not little boy I met all those years ago.

"I bet you don't even have it." Pan smirked. "And if you do, I'll find it and use it to rip you a part."

"You do that." Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "I'll also be sure to tell my sister hello for you. I'm sure it would please her." That almost sent Pan over the edge, but he bit back his rage. He had other things to do at the moment.

"I'll tell her that myself." He stated before walking away.

Xxx

Tee raced out of the dark cave. She was holding a small box. She couldn't believe that it looked the same as it did when she first saw it. He hadn't wanted to part with it. There was a great fear within as he past it to her. That was the moment she let him in. That was the moment she promised to care for him and make things better.

Xxx

"You're still here." Sybelle seemed shocked to find Peter Pan sitting outside her door. She was late coming home. It had been raining. Pan seemed soaked to the bone. "Have you been waiting outside all this time? In the rain?"

"The boy inside wouldn't let me in." Pan said as he wiped his face.

"I'm sorry." Sybelle rushed out. "I told him not to open for anyone."

"You're... in danger?" Pan questioned.

"It's just not safe in the world." Sybelle said with a weak smile. "Come inside and warm yourself."

"Thank you." Pan whispered as he followed her into her home.

"I take it you need my help." Sybelle said as he took a seat. She started a small fire to warm him up. Her hair was wet from the rain, but she wasn't as wet as he was. She feared he would get sick.

"Yes," Pan answered after a moment. "I lost my father when I was a babe and my mother... she past away."

"I'm sorry." Sybelle stated as she thought about her mother. There was so much blood. "I lost my mother too. It was hard to handle." Sybelle shook from the memory. "But I don't see why you are telling me this."

"It has to do with the job." Pan smiled out. He took out a small box from his bag. "This was hers." Pan said as he set it onto the table.

"It's lovely." Sybelle smiled as she stared at it. "A music box." She opened the box to find a little dancer inside. "It's not playing, but she dances... that's odd."

"Odd?"

"Normally, they work from the same gears." Sybelle smirked. "I can fix it. It'll be easy, but will be a few days."

"That's fine." Pan nodded. "I don't think I can pay you though." He feared she wouldn't fix it.

"I've a little brother." Sybelle huffed out. "Are father is gone... and none of the other children will play with him... I could fix the box if you could teach him things, play with him a bit."

"That sounds like a fair trade." Pan wiped his nose as water dripped down his face.

"Where are you staying?" Sybelle asked as she eyed him.

"Nowhere right now. I just came to town." Pan answered. He normally stayed in the woods or worked odd jobs to get a room. If he couldn't find work, he would steal.

"You can stay here. I don't mind." Sybelle rubbed her arms. "You'll get sick if you back out there."

"You trust me." Pan was shocked.

"I sense you have a good heart." Sybelle weakly smiled towards him. "So, yes. I trust you because your heart has so much kindness in it." Sybelle rushed to the back rooms. "Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin, wake up. You've a new friend."

"I've a good heart..." Pan didn't feel so sure of that as she brought out the little boy.

"Rumpel." She smiled softly. "This is Pan. He'll be staying with us for a while... and he's to play with you when I go to work." The small boy hid behind her. He seemed scared. Pan guessed that the child didn't met new people often.

"Hello." Pan smiled brightly. "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends."

xxx

Felix was glad to see that Tee had made it back safely. She handed him a small box. He didn't understand how it could carry any meaning or message, but he would not question the job he has given.

"I'll give it to him right away."

"Thank you." Tee whispered as she took a seat. "I'll be waiting where he and I used to go together."

"I'll tell him that." Felix nodded as he stared at the box.

"Be careful with that." Tee stated as she looked up at him. "He'll be cross if it's damaged in anyway."

"Yes, I'll be sure to keep it safe." He left her soon after. Her body ached a great deal. The black liquid had done more than force bad memories to light. It had taken great strength to break free and now that she was free of it, and the nightmarish place it called home, her body was ready to sleep. She knew in her heart that it wasn't safe to rest on the hill. She needed to go back to her room. She forced herself up. She had much to do in the morning she thought as she heard children crying. Neverland needed her a great deal.

Xxx

Regina stared at the mirror. It didn't make sense that only Henry could use it. She had used a mirror just like this one once. Rumpelstiltskin had turned it on and handed it to her. Maybe he had done something so that it kept working when she touched it or maybe his was different.

"That mirror scares you a great deal." The little green light whispered as the others slept.

"What do you mean? And how long of you been here? Who are you? Are you this Reason that Henry told me about? Why are you different from the others?" Regina frowned darkly. She didn't trust what she didn't understand, and even what she did understand she didn't trust. Life had taught her that trusting others was a mistake.

"I am Reason. Reason is always different from all us in the body and soul. Much within a person screams to do this or not, but Reason has a clear voice that is not easily changed. It can be buried or masked, and it can be twisted, but it will never be like the others." Reason spoke with a bit of a smile. "But we were talking about the mirror. It causes great fear within you."

"Yes, it does." Regina replied. She put the mirror down and turned to the small pixie. "Do you know why?" She really didn't want to voice it.

"You worry that what you believed to be true is not. You worry how much you've been lied to and if those lying knew of this lie or not." Reason said as she floated closer to the Evil Queen. "I will tell you this. If it is true to be a lie, than only one knew of this lie. Your path would not have turned to this if others had known. If it is true to be a lie, than what you once knew to be true is still true. A monster is a monster, a father still a father, and a mother still a mother. But that is not all that bothers you. Come let us move from here. Let us talk more openly away from those who fake sleep to watch others."

"What?" Regina felt confused. She hadn't known that one of the group had been awake. She had half a mind to roast him alive.

"Let us talk." The pixie stated again. "You need to speak or else you will not find peace."

"Fine, but you have to answer some questions for me." Regina hissed out.

"I will answer one question for you about this place or myself and the rest will be about you." Reason stated. "That is all I can give. Anymore will bring harm to the boy."

"Very well." Regina smirked. "That seems fair, but what do you want back."

"Aid." Reason stated strongly. "I've a friend that could help reason with Pan. I need help freeing him. I am too small to do so."

"But you can get bigger, like a fairy." Regina thought that was how they worked. She had never met a pixie before.

"No, I can not do such things." Reason sighed out. "It is too complex to explain all this now. When the boy is safe and matters have been worked out, it will be easier to understand why I can not."

xxx

Rumpelstiltskin found Neverland different than he remembered. It had been a long time since he had walked this island. He could barely recall it. He knew of some of it. He recalled the place his sister took him to rest. She never spoke of it to Pan, but Rumpelstiltskin felt that something had been bothering her when he went to bed. There were things she didn't tell him, things she kept to herself. He had always known her to be honest and it had shocked him to see her lying.

He had never eaten anything she hadn't told him to. He never played near anything unless she said he could. Why had she told Pan he had? There were other things that bothered him, things he hadn't realized until he came back here. In his mind, they had been in Neverland for a year together, but everyone else seemed to say that she had been there for years acting as their mother with Rumpel clinging to her skirt. Things weren't adding up.

"Do you do what I wanted?" Rumpel asked as a boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Yea, it was easy." The boy smirked. "Thanks for asking for my help. Thought you wouldn't remember me."

"Oh! Of course I remember you." The imp smiled. "You were the only friend I had here, besides my sister."

"That warms my heart." The boy smiled warmly. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"With your help Ben, we can put an end to Peter Pan and save my grandson."

"Yea, an end to Peter Pan and freed from this island." Ben chuckled. "Just what I always wanted."

* * *

End Notes: OMG! Did you see that coming? Tell me your thoughts and who you want to see next chapter. Question of the chapter is Who should Regina be with? Hook, Jimmy, or The Mad Hatter?


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I've been keeping you waiting a long time. I almost kept you waiting a bit more so that the chapter would be longer, but than I thought that was mean. Enjoy, review, and I don't own this show.

* * *

Her heart was racing. She couldn't out run them. This was not how she thought she'd start her morning. It had shocked her to find her room a mess. She hadn't felt safe sleeping there, but it was the only place she had for the moment. Sleep had been hard, but she needed it. She kept crying as hard as she tried not to. Her room had felt too much like her father's home. It had scared her to death.

When she had left her room in the morning, she was shocked to find a lost boy waiting for her. No one knew of her secret room besides her baby brother and her Pixies. It hadn't made sense that the lost boys knew where she has hiding. She knew at once that something was wrong. She slipped past the young man and ran to the forest. To her surprise, there were lost boys waiting for her. There was no where for her to go, but into the ocean. She raced down the path toward the cave and chanted a spell under her breath.

She reached the water and took one last look back. She wasn't sure it was a bright idea to jump in the water. The sea was full of mermaids. They were mean, selfish beings who didn't care for her one bit. Her mind was made up when she saw who has giving them orders. She went to jump in the waters when hands pulled her back.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Tee screamed out. The lost boys were holding her down.

"Now, now Tee." The name felt horribly wrong coming from his mouth. It was like he was laughing at her. "It's not nice to run away from family."

"It is when your family is sick." She spat out.

"That was very mean." The man hissed out.

"I thought I could see you clearly before." Tee stated with disgust. "I had been right. It was dark, evil, and twisted." One of the lost boys loosened his hold on her. "But I had noticed its true nature. I didn't notice who you really were. For that I am truly sorry." She really felt sorry. "That was wrong of me. I understand why you want to punish me for it, but I do not regret stabbing you."

"I always did love your honesty." Ben chuckled. "It was my favorite thing about you."

"I know." Tee laughed out drily. "I know." The others felt confused. They weren't understanding what was going on. "I image they're all going to die now."

"But of course." Ben smiled. "Can't have them taking you back to Pan or telling him about us."

"They don't know anything about us." Tee pointed out. "And you can make them forgot. They don't have to die."

"I know." Ben said with a sharp nod.

"Your just messing with her right?" One of the lost boys asked.

"Why would you think that?" Ben snorted as he ripped out two out of the six boys hearts. He crushed them in his hands before moving onto the others. Tee had been released and she grabbed hold of the one that had been moved by her words. She pulled him with her to the ocean and jumped in. Her legs changed into a mermaids tail and she hoped that the boy was smart enough to hold his breathe.

True to his word Ben killed all the other boys. He didn't really need to do it, but it helped his plans move along very nicely. It would help keep Pan from talking to Tee. After all, Pan wouldn't be in the mood for talking after finding out she killed his boys.

Xxx

Lou hid from sight. He listened to all that has happening below. His heart was racing. He was shaking. Tee had stabbed Ben. When had that happened? Was it the other day when he was the rip in his shirt? But that had been around the heart. There was no way Ben could have lived through that. It hit Lou that he couldn't be sure of that. Ben was a hazy on his mind. Every memory of him was like a thick cloud in Lou's mind. It was as if he was being forced to recall Ben and not recall him at all. He had to warn Pan and Felix.

Xxx

"What is that you want?" Pan hissed out as he walked into the dining area. It over flowed with tables and chairs. On one of the tables was a basket of bread. Pan took one and started chewing at it. He had not eaten the day before. His angry had blinded him about his bodily needs.

"I have something to tell you." The lost boy sounded shaky,

"What is it?" Pan felt tired. It was as if something was slowly killing him. "Out with it." The lost boy placed a small box on the table. All angry and weariness left Pan's body as he felt amazement over what was before him.

"Tinker Bell asked me to bring it to you." Felix said as he pulled down his hood. "She said that you were to understand it's meaning and to meet at where you always did before..." He didn't need to finish. They both understood where he was going. "What does it mean?" Felix asked as he watched Pan soften before the box.

"It means a great deal." Pan whispered. He tried to open it, but found it was locked. That was strange. The box never had a lock on it before.

"What's that?" Ben asked as he walked into the room. His eyes studied the box with great care.

"An object of Tink's that I will use to create an understanding between us." Pan sneered. He could not show weakness, not in front of those he did not trust.

"That's good because she killed all the boys I took with me." Ben frowned and looked like he was going to cry. "There was so much blood."

Felix and Pan didn't understand. That didn't sound anything like Tinker Bell at all. She had sent the box to Pan in order to work things out. She wouldn't have killed lost boys after seeing him. Things weren't making sense. He knew Tink. She wouldn't use Pan's feelings to trap him. Pan seemed to be just as confused as Felix was.

"Is that so?" Pan stated as he put the box down.

"Where did you find the box?" Ben asked.

"I-" Felix was about to answer when Pan cut him off.

"I know where she use to hide things." Pan smirked. "It wasn't too hard to find."

"That's good." Ben stated with a tight small.

"Yes, it is." Pan smiled darkly.

"Guess I'll tell the others to ready an attack." Ben stated in an odd tone.

"No need." Pan shot back. "I can take her on alone."

"You really shouldn't." Ben replied. Felix could feel the heavy tension in the air.

"I've my shadow." Pan stated coolly. "That's all the back up I need."

"Haven't seen it around lately." Ben pointed out what had been bothering Pan. His shadow hadn't returned. It wasn't safe to be parted from it for long.

"It's been around." Pan didn't like where this was going. "Are you questioning me?" He shot a dark look towards the boy in front of him. Ben frowned slightly.

"No, just looking out of your health and safety." Ben smiled. "I think I'll go to bed. Need my strength if I am to go out looking for Tinker Bell again."

"You do that." Pan stated coldly. He picked up the small box as he watched Ben leave.

"Did you feel that?" Felix asked his leader.

"Yes," Pan said as he thought over what happened.

"Lou asked me a strange question." Felix stated after a long pause. "He asked if I recalled how Ben came to live on Neverland. I thought it was strange, but..."

"I had thought Tink brought him." Pan stated. "But now I see I was wrong. Still, he's hardly a threat. If he had any power, he would have acted by now."

"Yes, I guess so."

xxx

Tee pulled herself onto land with the young boy. He gasped for air. His lungs were burning. He was starting to freak out. Tee wished that he would just relax. He was safe for now. Tee sighed as she undid her hair and used magic to change her top into something more fitting of a mermaid.

"Why would he do that?" The boy asked as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Those had been his friends.

"He's evil within flesh and bone. He's heart is pure darkness and he doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants." Tee stated in a flat tone.

"What does he want?" The boy asked as he stared at her.

"My heart." She answered softly. The wind blow her hair into her face as if to help shield her weakness. "And Henry's heart." She stated stronger.

"Why does he need those hearts?" The boy asked.

"Hush." Tee whispered as she placed a hand to his cheek. "Relax." A bright light glowed from her hand. "Don't worry about any of this. Tell your brothers to be safe and careful."

"Yes," The boy stated as he felt truly loved for the first time in ages. It was as if he was with his mother again. "I will tell them straight away. And Pan?"

"Tell him nothing." Tee stated softly. "I will speak to him myself."

"Okay." The boy nodded. He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait." Tee cried out. "May I have your name?"

"Yes, it's...it's Tom." The boy felt awkward.

"Thank you Tom." Tee smiled. "You're a good boy."

"Thank you." Tom stated as he stared at the ground.

"Stay safe and when I've the time I'll make you some little cakes with fruit on top."

"I would like that." Tom recalled as he thought about the cakes his mother had once made him. He felt an odd sense of joy at hearing he'd get his old treat. Tee smiled brightly at him before swimming away.

Xxx

The first time Pan heard her crying. He wasn't sure what to do. He had went to get a drink of water and found Sybelle sobbing by candle light. She was trying to wash out a shirt, but the stain wasn't coming out. He recalled that a few boys his age had been teasing Rumpelstiltskin. Pan had stepped in to stop it and a fight broke out. Pan had won, but it covered his shirt in blood.

Sybelle didn't seem to be bothered by the fighting. It was the sight of blood that shook her. She had almost screamed for Pan to remove it. She was acting so oddly that her brother had started crying. His cries returned her to normal. She had smiled and asked to be forgiven. Pan hadn't known what to do. He half feared to put on his shirt again. He had put on a different shirt while she bathed Rumpelstiltskin. That had been hours ago.

"Are you alright?" Pan asked as he stepped slowly towards her.

"Yes," She choked out as she brushed her tears away. "I'm fine." She lied.

"Tell me what's wrong." Pan deemed as he pulled a chair to sit next to her.

"I don't like the sight of blood." Sybelle buried her hands in her hair. "It brings bad memories."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pan asked after a long moment.

"I just...want to forgot..." Sybelle blinked back tears. "Here. I fixed your shirt. It's stain free...and I sewed the holes." She smiled softly as she stood up. She handed him the shirt and it seemed as if she had never been crying. He brushed his fingers along hers before running them up both her arms. He took hold of her elbows and pulled her down so that he could look deeply into her eyes.

"I promise..." He said as he cupped her face. "Whatever it is that your running from...I won't let it hurt you...I won't ever hurt you..."

"Will you stay with me?" Sybelle asked softly. She closed her eyes and fought fresh tears. His warmth made her feel safer.

"Of course." Pan tried to smile. Sybelle stood up and took hold of his hand. She pulled him towards her bedroom and opened the door. Pan wasn't sure what she was up to. He didn't take her for the kind of girl that slept around. She pushed him down so that he was seated on her bed.

"Thank you." She whispered as she sat on his lap. She warped her arms around his neck and rested her head on him. She closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep. Pan seemed to understand than what she had meant. She had wanted him to sleep with her so that she felt safe. He moved their bodies so that they were laying down and pulled a sheet over them. In the dark, he heard her heart beat start to match his own. He felt truly at peace. He felt as if he had finally found somewhere he could call him.

Xxx

Pan took heavy steps as we made his way towards the water front. It had been awhile since he had visited the spot. It has a favorite of the lads, but he hadn't been there in ages. Tink had always hated him going down there and spending time with the mermaids. It had bothered her a great deal. The mermaids were kind enough to her, but that didn't mean they hadn't tried to kill her a time or two. Even so, she would sometimes sneak to the cove and seat on a rock close to the water.

Pan found a mermaid waiting for him. Her long dark brown hair hung lose around her shoulders. She turned to face him with a bright smile. Pan frowned at the sight of her. He didn't like when the mermaids took the form of his Tink. It boiled his blood. He stepped closer to her and her eyes went slightly wide. She hadn't thought he would greet her this way.

"Hello Pan." She brushed a few stains of hair out of her face as she leaned forward.

"Hello, mermaid." Pan smiled darkly. "I heard you wanted to see me. Be quick about it. I've other things to do."

"Aw, no kiss." The mermaid teased. Pan leaned down and cupped her face. She smiled warmly as his hands slowly went down to her neck. He paused there and to her horror gripped her throat tightly.

"I don't have time for games." He hissed out as he tightened his hold. She cried out as she tried to pull away. He finally let go of her before she started sobbing.

"I wanted to tell you that a great evil is within your camp." The mermaid cried out through her tears. She went to dive into the water, but was stopped by Pan. He took hold of her left wrist and stared at her.

"Is that all you can tell me?" Pan asked as he looked her over.

"That's all I'm able to say for now." She answered. "My sisters and I know very little of the dealings on land." Pan let her go. There was a twisted look in his eyes that made her feel as though she should say more. "There's-"

"I know." Pan stated coldly. "Worry not over my shadow. I can handle it. Instead, worry over your own safety." She scowled at that remark before jumping into the water.

"Careful." She spat out. "One day you won't have someone that so blindly looks out for you."

"As if I've ever had that." Pan smirked as he watched the mermaid swim away. Sybelle had never been blind when she watched out for him. She had always been careful and thoughtful. She never made a move without planning things out as much as possible.

Xxx

Emma, Mary and David were shocked to find Regina gone when they woke up. It wasn't because they had believed she had changed her ways. No, it had more to do with the fact that Henry had been left behind. Hook seemed slightly lost in thought, but said nothing about the Queen being gone. They had other things to worry over. Henry on the other hand was in panic mood. He wanted to go find his mother.

"We can't just leave her." Henry whined when he saw no one was moving to find her.

"We aren't doing that." Emma stated with a sigh. "For all we know, she's fine and looking for a way out. Right now we need to find Tee. We need to make sure we have a way to get back home so that when Regina comes back we can all go home." No one really thought she was coming.

Xxx

"You want me to help it and than you'll answer my one question?" Regina checked.

"Yes, the one about myself." The pixie stated as she hovered in the air. "I am shocked to find you did not ask the question you truly wanted to know about yourself."

"Because..." Regina said as she looked deep within Echo cave. "I'm scared how the answer will change me. I'm scared what it would mean for me." A rock bridge started to form. It was half way towards the center where the cage was.

"My turn." The pixie sighed out. "Since childhood, I've been running from the darkest monster I've ever known. He haunts my dreams. Just the thought of him alone...makes my mind recall his horrors. We have been running from him for so long now. We fear that if ever stop running...if we ever tried to face him again...we would die the worst death you could imagine." Reason seemed deeply shook up and the finally reached them.

"What-" Regina was about to ask what this monster was when Reason stopped her.

"If you ask that, that would be your one question." Reason pointed out. "Waste it not on things you do not care to truly know." But Regina did want to know. She wanted to help this poor creature out. Something inside of her longed to be there for the pixie. It was an odd feeling.

"Let's just save this friend of yours." Regina sneered out. She would show no weakness, not even to a tiny pixie.

"Thank you." Reason smiled softly. "You will not regret this."

* * *

End Note: What did you think? What is going on? What is this dark monster? What is the question that will be asked? Is Lou safe? Will Tom make it to the others? What is Ben up to? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter.

Question on this chapter. Would you rather see more moments of Pan and Sybelle together before they came to Neverland or more of her childhood?


	8. Chapter 8

Note: So much is about to happen in this chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you think. Also, I want to let everyone know one important fact about this chapter, the events that happened in Not common Fairy between Tinker Bell and Regina happened in this story. The events after that are different and are made clear how this Tinker Bell is not the one Regina met with.

"You never told me it was his shadow!" Regina hissed out.

"You never asked who my friend was." Reason stated. She floated towards the cage and reached a tiny head through. To The Evil Queen's surprise, the shadow reached out to touch the pixie. She could hear the creature hiss out in pain from the bright light of the bars and from the pixie light. The Queen softened her gaze as she watched the pixie pull away. "True Love."

"It touches every part of you." Reason stated in a sad voice. "Even when you don't want it too."

"Hm, is that a remark about me?" Regina asked with a deep frown.

"Your question. The answer is this." Reason whispered. "You can have true a second true love...and it doesn't mean the first is ANY less special."

"That's easy for you to say. You still have your one true love." Regina hissed out.

"And look what he did because he couldn't let go." Reason screamed out. "Besides, he never even told me he loved me...and only kissed me, really kissed me once.,," Tee stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Regina and Reason. She was speaking now. She wore a green turtle neck top and black cotton pants with riding boots. "I had true love in front of me and I turned my back on it."

Xxx

Pan wiped the sweat off his face. The summer was far too hot for his liking. He had moved in with Sybelle and her brother. She had even told him a special secret. She had shown him his powers and told that she had ran away from home. She didn't tell him much more than that and he didn't question her about her past.

"Pan, another round." One of the guys yelled. The group of men cheered.

"Sure thing." Pan smiled as he made his way to the tap.

"Thanks Pan." The owner smiled at him. "You've been a blessing."

"It's nothing." Pan chuckled. "Besides, I enjoy working here."

"Your a good boy." The owner stated, "Serve the man hiding in the back. He's paying good money."

"Sure thing." Pan laughed as he hurried with a number of drinks. He placed a few in front of the group of men before going to the back. The hooded man seemed to be deep in thought. He was staring at something under a cloth. Pan placed the drink in front of the man before going onto other duties.

"Come here boy." The hooded man called out as the bar was soon closing. "I want you to help bring my stuff to my room."

"Yes sir." Pan smiled. "Right a way."

As Pan started to carry the bags to the gentleman's room. He placed them just inside the door way. He was about to leave when he noticed the cloth warped object the man had been looking at was. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Before he knew it, he had taken the object out. He felt surprised by what he found.

"Who told you to go through my things?" The hooded man asked as he stood behind Pan.

Xxx

"Your that fairy I saw when I was younger." Regina stated coolly.

"No," Tee smiled. "That was my grand mother. What she did for you...she was punished for it. She was going to lose her powers and her wings. So, she ran away. To a time before she was even born. The Blue Fairy can't see the future making hiding in the past a great place."

"Her name was Tinker Bell." Regina smiled with a throaty laugh. "Named after you. Magic is funny."

"Yes, it is." Tee agreed with a sharp nod. "I should thank you. You made my life possible."

"And ended up creating the Dark One named Rumpelstiltskin."

"In a way." Tee shrugged her shoulders with a tight smile. "If you think like that, Neverland is your doing too. But the truth is, my grandmother would've ran to the past either way. She kinda liked to take Pixie Dust and using it in ways the Blue Fairy told her not to. My grandmother always made things turn out okay so it was over looked, but it wouldn't have stayed that way for long."

"Because Pan is your true love." Regina mocked.

"Yes," Tee smiled sadly. "But I was also meant to be here... to keep this great monster from hurting people."

"And you've done that until now." Regina reasoned.

"No, the monster is still locked away." Reason spoke out.

"But that doesn't stop followers." Tee tried to sound amused.

"All your hard work will be ruined." Regina turned to look at the cage shadow. "So this thing," She pointed at the shadow creature. "A punishment for you or Pan?"

"A bit of both." Tee sighed out. "I can't open it. Block from my magic."

Xxx

"How did you get this?" Pan asked with deep rage. "Did you harm her?"

"Her?" The hooded man seemed shocked. "Her? A girl your age? Is she near?"

"I don't know what your asking." Pan dropped the mirror. "I have to go. I'm needed at home."

"Sybelle." The hooded man pulled down his hood. Pan in his shock turned to look at the man. He's eyes were the same shade of green as Tee's. "Please, tell me she's alive. Tell me my daughter is safe."

"Your daughter?" Pan had never heard Sybelle talk about her father. She had just said he left her all lone in a house of darkness. "She wouldn't like to see you."

"You don't know that." The man stated.

"She hates you." Pan felt fear enter his heart. This man was looking right through him.

"No, she hates the things I've done." The man corrected. "But I want to make things right. Please, give me that."

Pan wasn't sure what he should do. Either way this man was sure to find his children. With great pain, the young boy agreed to help the man in front of him.

"Thank you." The man stated with a kind smile. "I promise a great reward for this."

Xxx

"So you both tricked me." Regina didn't like to be made a fool.

"No," Tee shook her head with a bright smile. "I didn't know it was here until a few moments ago. I caught a peek at Peter. He didn't look so well." Tee smirked.

"I sense that you two are at odds." Regina said as she thought it over. "I'll just turn the cage bit size and bring it with me." She waved her hand over the cage turning it smaller. "For safety."

"You ruined my grandmother's life." Tee stated in a dark tone. "She left with my mother inside her and alone."

"I can't give you back your grandfather or anything like that." The Evil Queen sneered.

"No, but as a woman who turned her back on true love when she had a second chance at it," Tee bit back. "And the woman holding my love you know the darkness that comes from a love killed for no good reason. When I say to let it go, you let it go."

"Or what?" Regina hissed out.

"Or I tell your mother's dark secret." Tee laughed out. "I'm sure you know what will happen than and if you don't care, I can always tell Henry how you killed the one person you loved the most. I'm sure he would love that. Do you think Emma would like you near him after hearing that?"

"You tell them and I'll tell them that you've no heart." Regina pointed out,

"I don't need them to like me or trust me." Tee smirked. "You do." Tee turned to leave, but stopped as she clicked her tongue. "I may not have a heart in my chest, but I've shown more love these past few days than your mother ever did. I may not have a heart beating in my chest, but my ability to love scares you. It seems unnatural, magical."

"I image that you have that kind of heart." Regina felt tense.

"Yes, I do." Tee nodded her head. "You've a similar kind of heart."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Why else would my brother need you? He couldn't do it." Tee walked away. "Take good care of that shadow."

xxx

Sybelle watched her brother as he slept. She was growing tired of all the lying she did. It was wrong, but it was better than the truth. She placed a hand over her heart and recalled the man that raised her as his own. She recalled the reasons why she had to do what she did.

"Why do you take their hearts?" A twelve year old Sybelle questioned

"I use them to stay alive." Her father answered.

"I see you look at them." Sybelle stated as she took a sip from her drink. "Are hearts different from each other? They effect you differently and you place the hearts at different places in the wall."

"Yes, hearts are different." Her father seemed pleased by the subject. "There are three special kinds of hearts. These hearts have two paths before them and hold so much power. They are truly believing, truly loving, and true kindness."

"Two paths?" Sybelle said in thought. "Good and evil. Truly kind can truly be cruel. Truly loving can be truly hateful and a truly believing can what?"

"Why he stays truly believing just not in good things." Her father smiled.

"If I have such a heart, would you take it from me?" Sybelle asked.

"Stay true to me and I will never harm you." Her father promised.

"Does that mean I do have such a heart?" Sybelle questioned. "What kind? And why do you need them? Why look for such magic?"

"Enough." Her father shouted. "I do not wish to speak of this anymore."

"Yes father." Sybelle bowed her head. "Forgive me."

"I always well when you ask for it." Her father patted her head. "I will always be your daddy."

He had lied. He hadn't meant those words. He had been using her. He had been waiting for the right time. When she had started running, she learned the truth. The hearts were useless to others unless they had reached the adulthood and were three of a kind. This could be three of the same family or three of the same gender. It was safe to believe that he had one of the three hearts in his keep. He was going to rip her heart out.

"Hello Sybelle." A man said from behind her. This snaped her out of her thoughts.

"You!" Sybelle gasped out. "You! How dare you!" She whispered out with deep rage. "If you cared for me as a daughter at all, you'd have stayed away."

"Still angry about your mother." The man sighed out.

"Still angry?" Sybelle shot up. "Of course I am."

"I did not kill her." The man stated coldly.

"Her actions did." Sybelle laughed out. She pushed past him into the other room. To her horror, Pan was seated there. "Did you bring him?"

"He said he was your father." Pan wasn't sure he could look at her.

"Hardly." Sybelle rolled her eyes. "I get your warning." She stated as she turned to the man Pan didn't know. "Now leave."

"No, you don't get it." The man stated. "You've a job to do. You and her must-"

"You and her?" Sybelle felt horrified. "He has one? I thought it possible, but wasn't sure."

"It takes great kindness to take any kind of pain to help others. Even more so when you know that it will be the worst pain you've ever faced."

"Tee!" Sybelle cried out.

"Yes."

xxx

Lou glanced at Felix. The two felt unsure what to say to the other. So much had happened. Lou opened his mouth and than shut it. Felix stared at him darkly. The first boy but his lip and turned to leave. Maybe Pan and Felix weren't the way to go. Lou couldn't be sure that Ben hadn't gotten to them. He saw danger everywhere.

"Lou there you are." Pan shouted as he entered the room. "Been wondering where you went."

"I've been around." Lou said as he turned to look at Pan. "Seen Tink."

"Have you?" Pan smiled. "She well?"

"The Best." Lou tried to smile. "Just someone trying to kill her."

"Trying to kill her?" Felix couldn't help but repeat it.

"Yea," Lou rubbed the back of his head. "Needs her heart for some spell."

"What kind of spell?" A voice asked as someone else entered the room.

"A dark one." Lou stated with slight fear. "It will bring an unholy monster into the world. It can only be stopped one of three ways. The first is to cut it into the smallest of pieces and burn those pieces. The second is to have it eat the offspring of its true love after eating said love or..."

"Or what?" Felix felt amused by the tale.

"Or to make a wish in such a way that the beast would never have been made."

"A wish?" Ben spoke out with a snort. Pan seemed to take note of this. "How do you know all these?" Ben questioned.

"Yea, my father fought such a beast." Lou stated as he gazed at Ben. "It's not something that I care to face again."

"Did he stop it?" Felix asked. Lou snapped his head to look at the the lost boy.

"Yes."

"Cut it to pieces and burned it." Pan stated as he took his pipe to his lips. He was about to start playing when Lou speak out.

"No," The boy seemed heartbroken. "She ate him and my baby sister."

Pan blinked a few times. What did Lou just say? The beast had been his mother, or possibly his step-mother. Lou had seemed to be full of life. Pan hadn't known the boy's story. He never asked his boys to talk about anything they didn't want to and Tink had brought him.

Xxx

"Pan," The hooded man said as Pan entered his home. "Sybelle and I have to make a trip."

"Where to?" Pan asked. He didn't see Sybelle around.

"To Lord Bluebeard's castle." The hooded man sighed out. He didn't seem happy about this. "Please take care of the boy. If all goes well, I will give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?" Pan didn't want Sybelle to go. He wanted to be near her as much as possible. "And why can't I come with you?"

"A special reward and we need someone to watch Rumpel." The man stated.

"Gene," Pan huffed out. "I promise to take good care of Rumpel if you promise that Sybelle will come back safe and sound."

"Yes," The man chuckled. "I make sure she comes back safe and sound."

xxx

Snow, David, and Emma stared at the group of boys that were circling them. They didn't how the boys had found them, but they had to act fast. Hook had left them to fight on their own. That was just like him. Emma raised her sword and readied for battle. The three of them were sure that they wouldn't win, but they had to at least try.

Xxx

Rumpelstiltskin was shocked to find his sister standing before him. She looked just like he remembered her. She frowned as she circled him. It was clear that he hadn't grown up the way she wanted him to. Rumpelstiltskin didn't care that she was upset. He cared more that she was alive and well. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it instead. She wasn't sure what to say.

"It's been a long time." Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "You look well."

"As do you brother." She felt like crying. "I missed so much, haven't I?" Rumpel gave a sharp nod. "I heard you had a wife and son. I saw your grandson." She bit her lip. "I wish that I hadn't missed it all."

"You weren't to blame for that." The imp stated as he reached out to touch her. He back was to him, but he could picture the way she looked.

"No, it wasn't my fault." She choked out. She turned to look at her brother with rage burning in her eyes. "It was Pan. He kept me from going to you. He trapped me on this island." Tears steamed down her face. "I was locked in a cage. I didn't even get to see your son when he was here..." She buried her head into her brother's chest. "He took my family from me."

"It's okay." Rumpelstiltskin rubbed her back. "It's okay. I'm here now."

"But I can't get those years back." Sybelle pulled her head up to look at him. "I want him to pay for that. I want to make him see that he can't treat people like this." She was shaking.

"I promise," Rumpelstiltskin pulled her back into his arms. "We will make him pay. Ben is going to help us. Everything will be alright."

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest as she gave a dark smirk. "You are such a loving brother." She pushed herself a way softly. "But I can't stay here. I have to go."

"I can keep you safe." The imp tried to pull her back to him. "I can protect you."

"I can't stay." She cried out. "I need to go back or they will hurt you. Please, don't ask me again. Please." She pleaded.

"I'll see you soon." Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

"Yes, you will." She nodded softly. She rushed off into the forest. When she was sure that she wasn't being followed, a cloud of purple smoke swirled around her. Once the smoke cleared Ben was standing where she had been.

"What a needy child even after all these years." Ben rolled his eyes. "The fool makes things too easy."

xxx

Henry screamed as the lost boys took him. Emma felt helpless to save her child as she tried to reach him. There was just too many boys to fight. Snow shot an arrow killing the one that had almost hit Emma. David tackled one to the ground before jumping back up. They couldn't take much more of this. Snow was running out of arrows. They only had one hope for survival. They had to run.

"Emma," David screamed as he punched a lost boy. "We have to go."

"But we can't let them take Henry." Emma shouted as she tried to reach her son. A lost boy raised his spear to attack her, but was shot down by Snow. The lost boys blocked Emma's path. She cursed as she knew that soon it would be pointless to follow.

"Henry!" She screamed as David pulled her back. "Henry! I'm coming! I'm coming for you!" Henry didn't answer her. She hoped that he could hear her if nothing else. "I'm coming! I'm coming." She sobbed out.

Hook took the lead. He told the group that he knew of a place to hide. Which heavy hearts, they followed.

Xxx

"I'm coming for you." Sybelle whispered as she tried to still her heart. She was very much afraid of her father. They were going to break into his castle soon. She needed to relax and think clearly. It was the only way they would get out alive.

"Are you ready of this?" Gene asked his child.

"I will never be ready to face my father." Sybelle breathed out. "He killed my mother in front of me and made me chop her to pieces to feed to the dogs." She shook her head. "He made me do that to his other brides. I will never be ready to face that kind of evil, but for Tee...I will do what I have to."

"You don't have to be calling him father." Gene huffed out. "I'm your real father."

"You slept with my mother, but that monster took care of me." Sybelle said as she thought about the man that raised her. "Before he killed my mother...he took me to shows, taught me to ride horse, read to me...he danced with me at every ball we went. He was a good father...until I wasn't his... and even as a monster...there were moments when he was my father. So, he is still my father. Monster or not. And you are still the man that knocked my mother up and left her for dead."

"I told you I had to leave." Gene stated. "I had...things to do."

"Yes, you had to make an Island or something like that." Sybelle thought he was being stupid. What island could have been more important than true love?

"I didn't make Neverland. I went to make sure if was safe. Powerful magic is there."

"Powerful enough to lock my father up?" Sybelle wondered out loud.

"Yes," Gene was quick to add. "But that would be a bad idea. If he ever got free, that magic would make him-"

"With the three hearts, he can make any beast." Sybelle stated in an angry tone. "He's had enough hearts to make him as powerful as the Dark One. He either doesn't know or doesn't care. But one thing is for sure, he can't be left free. We have to do something. He can get the three hearts together as long as he's alive. Taking back Tee's heart will mean nothing if he gets another."

"Even if we take him to Neverland, we still need powerful magic to lock him away." Gene hissed out. "You don't have it and I can't come up with it."

"But the three hearts do." Sybelle's face was stone. She knew that it was a lot to ask of him. "We will have Tee's heart and mine. The truest believer is all that we need."

"That will kill either one of you two if we're lucky and both if we aren't." Gene didn't want to lose his child.

"Is it not worth the risk?" Sybelle asked as she looked into his eyes. "For my mother, is this not the right thing to do?"

"I will not trick her into helping us. She will need to know the dangers she faces." Gene wanted to make that clear.

"That's fine." Sybelle stated. "I can go get the heart and drug father by the time you get back."

"There's one more thing." Gene wanted to make sure that she understood what she was doing. "The three hearts can never leave Neverland. They have to stay behind."

"That's fine." Sybelle nodded her head. "I'll just bring Pan and Rumpel-"

"No!" Gene screamed. "You can't bring him. Only your brother."

"I won't leave Pan." Sybelle yelled back. "I'm not you. I can't just leave my love behind." Love. He's child was in love. This took Gene back. He didn't want to rob her of love if it was at her finger tips.

"Fine." Gene threw the words out. "If this plan works, and you find a way to leave Neverland to get them, you can bring Pan to Neverland."

"There's one more thing." Sybelle stated as she thought the matter over. "I need you to go back to my home. The boys must not see you. I need you to get a small blue box with gold trim. There's a lock on it. Bring that box to me and we have a deal."

"Alright. I'll get the box." Gene vanished in a puff of smoke. Sybelle let a tear fall down her face. Her mother had told her about Neverland. She had said that you never grown old there, never change. Sybelle would never get to be a mother if she did this. She would never be able to give Pan a child.

Xxx

Sometimes the smallest things can have the greatest power. Sometimes the must seemingly unimportant objects can change the world. It can drive a man towards greatest or to doom. This small blue box with gold trim would be his path to greatness. Ben thought to himself as he reached for it. He couldn't believe that Pan would put it in such an open place. Didn't that child understand the power that had been given him? Clearly not if the boy had left such a weapon in a hollowed tree.

"You won't win." Henry shouted as he watched Ben gaze longingly at the box. "That box needs a key and you need two more hearts."

"First off." Ben hissed out. "I've all the hearts close at hand." Henry looked shocked by this news. "And secondly, I know where the key is."

"But how?" Henry didn't understand. "How could you have them all?"

"You're going to help me reform one of the hearts." Ben smiled.

"What?" Henry didn't understand why he seemed so sure. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I have your father." Ben snapped his fingers and Neal was brought before Henry.

"He's alive." The boy hadn't thought that was possible.

"Very much so." Ben smirked. "And he will stay that way if you do as your told. Pan may not believe that children should be told what to do or punished, but let's make it clear that I don't hold such ideas." Ben paused to think something over. He smiled brighter. "Would it make you feel better that I still need to take the third heart? There may be a chance that your mother could stop me from gaining it. That is if she even knows who she should be fighting."

"Fine." Henry sighed out as he heard Ben break Neal's shoulder. "I'll do it. Just leave him alone."

"That's a good boy."

xxx

Gene took the small box to his child. To his amazement, by the time that he brought the girl with the heart of the truest believer, Sybelle had drugged Lord Bluebeard and stole the box with Tee's heart. It seemed that Sybelle was just as clever as her mother.

"Did he tell you what needs to be done and its danger?" Sybelle asked as she took the blue box from her father.

"Yes, he did." The female answered. "My name is Jessica bytheway."

"I'm Sybelle." Sybelle smiled tightly. "He told you that if we live our hearts won't be able to leave that land?"

"Yes," Jessica nodded. "But he will bring my brother Lou if we live." Sybelle stared at the two boxes in her hands.

"You won't be able to age in this land." Sybelle stated. "You won't be able to ever have a child...or find true love. This man is dark and the price to keep him from the world will be us."

"I told you that I understand what's being asked of me." Jessica felt like screaming. Why didn't this girl trust her? "I don't understand why you don't just trust me."

"Because if you leave, if your heart ever leaves for even a moment, all the work he did will be for nothing." Sybelle shouted. "I'd have given up everything for nothing. You can't turn back. You have to be able to do the most heartbreaking of things to make sure this monster never leaves the cage we put him in."

"I get that." Jessica huffed out. "I want what you want. He took my sister after all. What I don't understand is why don't we just kill him?"

"If only I had such powers." Sybelle snorted.

"He has eaten a number of hearts." Gene explained. "Only strong magic or a huge change of events in our time line could destroy him."

"That would be a hard wish to make.' Jessica reasoned. "You'd need to know a clear event that helped create this whole mess and wouldn't kill a bunch of people."

"Yea..." Sybelle thought to herself. "That's a hard task to do." She didn't know what else to say. The topic made her feel uneasy, like she really could die. "Let's just do this thing."

xxx

Henry placed his hand over the image of a human heart burned into the stone tablet. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes tighter and still nothing happened. Ben was starting to grow upset. The boy wasn't truly trying.

"You either make it happen or you won't have a father." Ben warned.

"I'm trying." Henry cried out.

"It's okay Henry." Neal coughed a few times. "Your doing your best."

"Trying." Ben snorted. "You don't try. YOU BELIEVE!"

Henry closed his eyes. He tried to believe that he could remake the heart instead of just trying to remake it. A light glowed from his hands and the tablet started to form something. Henry opened his eyes in awe of what was happening. He was doing it. He was recreating a heart. When he was done, there was a glowing red heart where the image had been.

"Well, well. It's nice to have you back Jessica." Ben chuckled to himself as he took the heart. "You can take your father and leave. Your not needed anymore." As Henry untied his father, Ben thought this was a good moment to thank the child. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd never have the hearts I needed."


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: I want to thank all my reviewers and readers. This chapter may be my least favorite. It's more of a step up towards the end,

I also want to say that I'm working on making a new OAUT Peter Pan fic that will be more in line with season 3. In short, it will not tie in with this one. Peter Pan would have survived the event of season three and remained in Neverland. It would be set six months after everyone went back to home. A woman enters Neverland to offer Pan a deal. She'll help Peter Pan beat her sisters to become ruler of the River Ocean if he agrees to let her be his queen. "Well, Sybelle." Pan smirked as he looked her over. "That does sound like a good offer, catch and all. I'd be a fool to turn it down."

I think I'm going to call it The 7th Sister, as the main female is the seventh and youngest child. Can anyone think of a better name? Enjoy. I don't own and all that.

* * *

"Ah, there you all are." Regina stated as she came upon her group. She looked them over and than laughed slightly. "Well, don't you look well."

"Yea, that's because we were attacked by the lost boys." David screamed. "And big shock you weren't there."

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked as it hit her that he wasn't in sight.

"They took him." Emma stated with a heavy heart. "And you weren't there for him. You let him down."

"I didn't let him down." Regina hissed out. "You did."

"Where did you go?" Snow asked with a deep sadness. "What was so important that you left us? You left Henry?"

"I went to get Pan's shadow." Regina stated. She placed the small cage where everyone could see it. "Which I have with me."

"How did you manage that?" Hook was in awe. He never thought such a thing possible.

"Tinker Bell helped." Regina stated.

"Tinker Bell?" Emma wasn't sure if she believed that.

"She's finally back." Hook smirked. "That will be in our favor."

"Why is that?" David asked. He had seen Pan's work. He doubted anything could get through to that child.

"If there is one thing I know, it's that true love has a way of making people do crazy things." Regina gave a wicked smile. "But even without her, we still have something Pan wants back. We can trade it for Henry and a way off this island."

"How are you so sure that he will trade with us?" Snow asked as she leaned down to look into the cage.

"Because," Hook chimed in. "He'll die without his shadow."

"So we can just leave it in there and let him die. Than we take Henry and-"

"And what?" Regina couldn't help but poke holes in Emma's plan. "We just leave. These boys aren't about lollypops and gumdrops. They won't just take their leaders death without a fight and who knows what the next king of lost boys will be like. He could be worse."

"I doubt that." David truly felt that way.

"You thought I was as evil as they came." Regina stated as she looked the prince over. "And it turns out I'm a cake walk compared to others." Hook was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Hook stated as he stepped closer to her. "it's just that you seem different."

"Different?" Regina didn't understand. "Different how?"

"Less dark." Hook smirked.

"Don't be stupid pirate." Regina spat out. "Your just wasting our time. Let's get to work saving my son."

"Our son." Emma corrected.

"Right," Regina nodded slightly, "Our son."

xxx

The moment Jessica's heart was remade Tee knew. The shock wave was enough to knock her backwards. She had trouble seeing straight. In another part of the island, Lou was having the same issue. Felix stood beside him unsure what to do. Lou was crying and seemed to be shaking.

"It's started." Lou stated. "We have to hurry and find Tink before its too late." Lou gritted out. Felix nodded his head wondering what the other boy had felt.

Meanwhile, Tee placed a hand over her heart. She needed to speak with Pan. She needed to know that the box was safe. One that was done, she needed to find Regina and the other. They had to leave the island as fast as possible. Tee picked herself up and wondered which of the two task to do first. It took a few moments of thought before she knew what to do. She would get them off the island and than speak to Pan.

Xxx

Pan turned his head towards Dead Man's Peek. What had been that surge of energy? He had never felt anything like it before. He couldn't sense anyone new on the island and no one had past away. Things weren't making sense. He thought about Sybelle. She had been able to do something like that once. They had been in the woods, before Neverland, and they were talking about the wonders of the island. She was trying to get him to go. She hadn't needed to do that. He was willing to go the moment she told him that was where she was going.

A giant boar ran up to them. Pan was quick to push her behind him, but she just pushed him to the side as she stared down the monster in front of them. It had been a month since he had seen her before that day. He hadn't noticed any change in her until that moment. The old Sybelle would have rushed away and tried to keep them all alive. This Sybelle was more of an action taker. She placed a hand in front of her and waited for the creature to stop before her. Pan was amazed that she was able to get it to sit down.

"How'd you do that?" Pan asked.

"I've always been able to." Sybelle stated as she lowered her hand. "Just never had the heart to try it before." She placed a hand over her heart. "Funny things...hearts..." She touched the boar and smiled as she rubbed her face against it. "Ever heart wants to behave differently and yet people believe that at the core they are all the same. They don't feel the same though."

"How would you know what a heart feels like?" Pan asked as he picked himself up.

"Well, I've a heart." She laughed. "Isn't that enough to understand what they feel like?"

"Your different." Pan stated as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I know." She stated with a frown. "Let's hurry. I don't like leaving my brother alone." She pulled away from him. The heart in her chest didn't feel right. She wasn't sure that she liked having it there. She wanted to rip it out. It was all she had been thinking about.

"Okay." Pan sighed out. "Let's go to Neverland."

xxx

Trapping the lost boy had been easy. They didn't seem to be a bright bunch. Regina wanted to rip the child's heart out and use him to trick Pan. Snow and David protested this idea. It didn't seem right. Hook just smirked.

"We don't need to trick him mates." Hook chuckled. "He's going to do it willingly,"

"Why do you say that?" Emma eyed the boy in the net. He didn't seem any different from the other lost boys.

"Because, he saw true evil today and he's ready to leave this island." Hook smirked, "What Pan do that was just so wrong?"

"Not Pan." Tom whispered. "Ben."

"Ben?" Regina was confused, "Who's this Ben?"

"No one important." Hook stated. "Just one of Pan's tricks."

"No trick mate." Felix mocked as he stepped into view.

"Felix?" Tom gasped. "Lou?"

"Yea, I'm still alive." Lou smiled as he waved at Tom. "Shocking as they maybe."

"It is." Hook agreed, though no one else understood.

"Hey, Pan doesn't hate me that much." Lou whined.

"He doesn't hate you at all." Tee huffed out with an eye roll as she appeared behind Snow and David.

"I think he does," Felix stated in his bored tone.

"I'm sure that isn't true." Tee sighed. "Besides, we have other problems. Ben has the heart of the truest believer."

"He has Henry's heart?" Regina felt the blood lust building.

"No, not Henry's." Lou's body shook as he said the words he hoped never to say in his whole life. "He has my sister's heart."

"To be fair, he always had it." Tee pointed out. "It was just in a form he couldn't touch until Henry remade it into a living heart."

"So, Henry's okay?" Regina smiled softly.

"Yes, but you aren't." Tee took Regina's hand. "You need to leave Neverland before it's too late."

"What about Henry?" Emma asked,

"What about him?" Tee shouted. "He played his part. Ben got what he needed. Now, we have to change our game. We need to keep Regina's heart from Ben. That's the thing that matters."

"What about your heart?" Felix asked. "Lou told me what happened, what you did. Isn't your heart important in this _game_?"

"It's in a safe place." Tee waved the matter off.

"Don't tell me that little miss Tinker Bell thinks giving her heart to some boy means 'safe place,'" Regina mocked.

"It locked away." Tee hissed out. "Can't be opened without a key."

"I don't understand." Tom finally spoke up. "You told your brother you wanted Pan to die. You wanted to be free of him."

"I would never say that." Tee rushed out. "Never."

"Yea, she'd much rather he tied to his-" Lou laughed out. He was about to finish when a small pixie attacked him "Call it off. Call it off."

"Still the same Tink as ever." Felix chuckled.

"Can we just stop of a moment?" David finally stepped forwarded. "Tee is Tinker Bell?"

"I told you that she and Pan were together." Emma pointed out.

"Now's not the time." Her mother chimed in.

"And this Ben guy is the real evil? Not Pan?" David asked.

"Hm, Ben? Oh, he's dead." Tinker Bell stated. "The guy calling himself to be Ben...that's evil."

"Okay." David threw his hands up. "Can we start at the beginning? Please."

"I wasn't always the pixie you see in front of you. I was once the daughter of a great and powerful lord."

"Does this have a point?" Regina sneered out.

"And can I come down?" Tom asked hoping that someone would realize he was still in the net.

"Getting to the point." Tinker Bell stated as she waved her hand. It caused the rope holding the net to break. Tom came crushing to the ground. "Rumpelstilskin was a baby. He wouldn't recall any of this. I wasn't called Tee or Tinker bell. I...I went by the name Sybelle... Sybelle Bluebeard."

"As in Lord Bluebeard?" Snow asked. She was horrified by the news. "Was he-?"

"Like the stories?" Sybelle laughed out drily. "Much worse. But the short version is that I locked him a way with the help of two other women."

xxx

Sybelle stood alone. Jessica had been forced to rip out her heart and seal it into stone. Tee's heart had turned to ask as soon as the spell took affect. Sybelle alone survived. She stared at her beating heart. It was one of the two things in this world keeping the monster locked away. She felt as though she was waking from one nightmare and entering another. It seemed fear would always be her center.

She opened the small blue box that Gene had brought her. The small key seemed so tiny for what it unlocked. Inside the box was a red glowing heart. Sybelle touched it softly and whispered "Mother." This heart had belonged to her mother once upon a time. Sybelle closed her eyes as she pushed her mother's heart into her chest. From this moment now, it would be her heart. She thought to herself as she placed her heart into the small blue box and locked,

She placed the box inside Skull Island with a heavy heart. As she started to walk a way from her heart, something formed at her feet. It was a dark liquid. It pooled at her feet as she moved further and further from her heart. It seemed to come to life. Sybelle cried as she took each step. It felt as though she would die from the weight of her memories. She wanted them to flow away and they did, They flowed into the dark waters that would protect her heart, even from herself.

Hours late, she was back home. Funny how home didn't feel like home. Home is where the heart is. Did that count when the heart in your chest wasn't your own? She stood in the darkness watching the two boys she loved sleep. Everything seemed strange and new to her. Reason told her that it was from gaining a new understanding of the world. Sybelle wondered if that was ture.

"Uh, Sybelle?" Pan was waking up. He couldn't be sure if he was truly seeing her.

"Yes," She smiled softly. "I've come home." She felt so hollow. "I've come to take my brother and you to a new land."

"What land?" Pan asked as he sat up. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." Sybelle said as she took hold of Pan. "Let's go for a walk. I want to tell you all about Neverland."

xxx

"Well, Bealfire it's nice to see you again." Pan chuckled. He eyed Henry.

"You stay away from my son." Neal shouted.

"Now, now." Pan smirked. "I just need him to do a little job."

"You mean to remake a heart." Henry seemed worried. "I already did that."

"You did what?" Pan was confused. He blinked a few times before giving a true smile. "So, we can give her heart back."

"It's not Sybelle's heart." Henry stated. He pulled out a small brown book. "It's Jessica's heart. She was Lou's sister until she came to lock it up."

"That was Lou's" Pan took the book from Henry. "Tink took it from him..."

"She was worried that you'd read it." Henry looked at the ground. It felt wrong to say what needed to be said. "She didn't want you to know the truth."

"What truth is that?" Neal asked his son. It was strange to see Pan this way.

"That everything she told him about herself and here is a lie." Henry whispered to his father.

"That's a lie." Pan hissed out as he forced Henry onto a nearby tree. "She isn't a lair. She wouldn't lie to me."

"Ha, you two were a couple." Neal couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. "All this time, Peter Pan, king of the lost boys, has been pining after a girl. Got to say I lost some respect for you,"

"Shut up." Pan warned as he grabbed Henry's neck. The next thing he knew was was being thrown backwards.

"Leave my grandson alone." Rumpelstiltskin sneered.

"Or you'll do what?" Pan hissed as he got back on his feet.

"I'll kill you." The imp smirked,

"As if you have the power to do." Pan may have seen sure of himself, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

"We both know that's a lie." Rumpel stated as he tossed Pan around once more. The teen tried to fight back, but his strength wasn't what it used to be. He had been a part from his shadow too long and his shadow was slowly dying. That didn't help matters.

"Brother." A female voice screamed. "That's enough. We have what we came for." She said as she stepped into the light. She looked like a princess.

"Sybelle, you found the box?"

"Who's she?" Neal asked.

"Brother, did you not tell your son about me?" Sybelle seemed hurt. "I thought you loved me."

"Brother?" Neal repeated the word. He had never known that hos father had a sister. Family wasn't something they talked much about.

"I didn't want him to worry about you." Rumpelstiltskin lied. "I was doing enough for the both of us." Sybelle smiled sadly as if she understood.

"Your not her." Henry cried out.

"Of course she's my sister." Rumpelstiltskin stated as he took her hand. "Who else would she be? Her blood flows through mine."

"Yes, it does," She agreed. The two were quick to take Henry. "Now, we must be on our way." She laughed. Henry tried to fight back, but she used her magic to relax him into a deep sleep. "Next time Pan. I will kill you." The two disappeared in a hazy of smoke.

"Great. Your girlfriend took my son." Neal yelled out as he grabbed Pan by the shirt.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think that it's time I find out." Pan sneered as he pushed Neal off him. "And I know just the boy to tell." He held the brown book up and smirked. It was time that everything became clear.

* * *

End Note: I really thought Pan was going to be Rumpel's brother. It just seemed to fit. Anyway, I what to hear what you have to say. Gene will appear in the next chapter. I would love more reviews. Do you think that Felix and Lou would be cute together?


End file.
